Champions Night
by DanielleCena1981
Summary: Nach der Survivor Series in Boston wartet jemand vor John Cenas Hotelzimmer, mit dem dieser niemals gerechnet hätte ... Slash!


Champions Night

Von DanielleCena1981

Fandom: WWE

Pairing: John Cena/Edge

Rating: M (grafischer Blowjob)

Disclaimer: Niemand gehört mir, es ist alles erfunden. Die Series fand in Boston statt, John und Edge wurden Champions, doch sämtliche Vorkommnisse außerhalb der Matches entspringen meiner Fantasie und nicht der Wirklichkeit.

**Fairmont Copley Plaza Hotel, Boston/Massachusetts, Montag, 24. November 2008, 02:15**

Der Abend war verdammt anstrengend gewesen.

Das merkte John Cena, als er aus dem Aufzug stieg, der ihn gerade in das Stockwerk gebracht hatte, in dem sich sein Zimmer befand, und langsam den mit Teppich ausgelegten Flur entlang ging. Aber gut, er hatte allen Grund gehabt, Party zu machen und ein bisschen etwas zu trinken! Immerhin hatte er heute nach über drei Monaten Verletzungspause in seinem Heimatstaat sein Comeback feiern dürfen und dabei sogar den Titel geholt. Sprich, es war ein verdammt gutes Wochenende gewesen. Er war endlich wieder Champion, und er spürte, wie sich allein beim Gedanken daran ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchflutete ihn.

Gott, wie hatte es ihm gefehlt, in den Ring zu steigen! John lebte das Business nicht nur, er liebte es grenzenlos - er dachte an nichts Anderes. Wrestling war immer im Hinterkopf - egal, ob er aß, schlief, in einem Flugzeug saß, spazieren ging, trainierte … Nichts ging ihm über die WWE. Er liebte nichts mehr, als im Ring zu stehen. Gut, im Training hatte er das schon vor einiger Zeit wieder getan, doch das Training fand in irgendeinem unbekannten kleinen Club ohne Zuschauer statt - man wollte ja nicht riskieren, dass etwas nach außen drang - und war mit dem ersten offiziellen Auftritt in einer vollbesetzten Halle, in der alle auf einen warteten, natürlich absolut nicht zu vergleichen. Das war etwas vollkommen Anderes - die Freude der Leute, die Anbetung der Massen zu spüren war alles für ihn. Dafür lebte John - die Zuschauer mit dem zu unterhalten, das er am besten konnte. Und er wusste, dass es jedem einzelnen seiner Kollegen genauso ging.

John hätte sich keinen anderen Job mehr vorstellen können als in den Ring zu steigen. Genau wie alle anderen Leute, die in der WWE tätig waren, war er besessen vom Wrestling. Er lebte den Traum, den er von Kindheit an gehabt hatte, und er liebte seine Arbeit. Gut, ohne diese Einstellung wäre er nicht dort, wo er sich jetzt befand. Der Chef setzte vollste Ergebenheit voraus, und John verströmte diese an jedem einzelnen Tag, in jeder Minute. Er liebte seine Aufgabe, und das sah man ihm an. Genau deshalb hielt Vince auch so große Stücke auf ihn und hatte ihn zum obersten Repräsentanten seiner Firma gemacht - auch ohne den Titel, den er jetzt innehatte. Der war eine Draufgabe gewesen. Die Firma verließ sich auf ihn. Gut, die Ratings waren in seiner Pause nicht wirklich gut gewesen, und deswegen hatte die WWE sein Comeback auch so dermaßen hochgehypt und gefordert, es so früh wie möglich durchzuziehen. Und John hatte sich gefügt - er hatte gewusst, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Beim letzten Mal war er auch früher zurückgekommen, obwohl er auch nach fast zehn Monaten, die seit dem grünen Licht der Ärzte vergangen waren, immer noch Schmerzen in dem operierten Brustmuskel hatte. Er fand die Entscheidung des Bookings, ihm gleich in seinem ersten Match den wichtigsten Gürtel von WWE, die World Heavyweight Championship, zu überreichen, etwas übertrieben, aber natürlich hatte er sich nicht beschwert. Auch wenn das Match nicht wirklich gut gelaufen war. Aber er hatte eben noch Defizite, und es würde noch einige Wochen dauern, bis er die wieder ausgeglichen hatte.

Gefeiert hatte er trotzdem. In der Arena schon mit seiner Familie, dann nur mit seinen Brüdern allein, nachdem er auf das chinesische Essen, zu dem sein Vater den halben WWE-Roster geschleppt hatte, keine Lust gehabt hatte. Doch in der Halle war es fantastisch gewesen. Sie waren alle da gewesen, und natürlich hatte die Firma verlangt, dass er das auch entsprechend anzeigte, indem er nach seinem Titelgewinn in die Zuschauerreihen ging und sie alle nacheinander umarmte. Leichte Wehmut stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, dass er die wichtigste Person nicht hatte umarmen können. Aber gut, sie hätten sich ohnehin nichts zu sagen gehabt. Immerhin war es mittlerweile bereits über ein Jahr her, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Trotzdem tat es immer noch weh. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass er die Person nirgends mehr gesehen hatte, als er nach seinem Match in den Backstagebereich zurückkam. Er hätte ihr selbst gern gratuliert, doch leider war sie bereits verschwunden gewesen.

Langsam ging John den Gang entlang, trotz seiner wehmütigen Gedanken mit dem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte es geschafft, er war endlich wieder ganz oben. Auch wenn ihn viele Leute dafür kritisierten, dass er beinahe das alleinige Gesicht des Unternehmens war, so war das nicht seine Schuld. Vince machte die Superstars, und er hatte eben ihn gewählt. John konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Arbeit, die man ihm auftrug, so gut es ging zu erledigen - und das tat er immer. Er war am meisten von allen unterwegs, das war ihm klar. Aber gut, was hätte ihn an freien Tagen auch erwartet? Ein leeres Haus in Florida, in dem ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fiel, wenn er sich zu lange darin aufhielt. Seit seine große Liebe damals gegangen war, war er fast froh um die Termine, die es ihm erlaubten, an andere Dinge zu denken. Er hatte auch während seiner Pause so gut es ging seine Pflichten erledigt, um nicht nachdenken zu müssen.

Vor John begann sich alles zu drehen, als sich der konsumierte Alkohol nun endgültig in ihm ausbreitete, doch er nahm es mit Erleichterung wahr, weil es ihn ablenkte. Nein, er war längst noch nicht auf seinem alten Fitnesslevel, das hatte ihm schon ein Blick in den Spiegel bewiesen. Er war hart im Training, doch seine körperliche Verfassung ließ seiner eigenen Ansicht nach doch noch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Das zeigte ihm jetzt auch die Tatsache, dass er den Alkohol nicht mehr so gut vertrug wie früher. Aber vielleicht wurde er auch einfach nur älter und durfte deswegen nicht mehr so viel trinken. Zwischen 31 und 25 war eben doch ein Unterschied. Denn so viel war es gar nicht gewesen. Immerhin war er verdammt verantwortungsbewusst, und ihm war klar, dass er in ein paar Stunden bereits wieder am Flughafen sein musste, um die nächste Station im Tourplan zu erreichen.

So schlecht ging es ihm doch nicht. Immerhin konnte er noch geradeaus laufen und wusste auch noch, wie seine Zimmernummer lautete. Solange er heil bei seinem Raum ankam und ebenso heil sein Bett erreichte, war es ja egal. John stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, als er wahrnahm, dass die Nummern an den Türen höher wurden und er sich demnach immer weiter seinem Zimmer näherte. Er musste wirklich ins Bett. Immerhin musste er in aller Frühe mit seinen Kollegen zur nächsten Station fliegen, um am Abend eine Liveshow zu absolvieren. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wo sie hinmussten, das war in seinem Freudentaumel rund um seinen Titelgewinn vollkommen untergegangen. Irgendwie glaubte er sich an Atlanta zu erinnern, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. War auch nicht so wichtig, das konnte er, wenn er wieder aufstand, immer noch genauer in Erfahrung bringen. Der Titel war wichtiger. Vince hatte ihm zwar schon vor einigen Tagen mitgeteilt, dass er Champion werden würde, aber trotzdem war das Gefühl, den Titel in der Halle überreicht zu bekommen, überwältigend gewesen.

Wo man hinmusste, war ja egal. John kümmerte sich nicht darum - Hauptsache, er stand morgen früh rechtzeitig in der Halle, um mit den Anderen zum Flughafen zu fahren. Doch darum machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er war einfach verantwortungsbewusst - und dazu gehörte auch, dass er, wenn er schon Alkohol trank, auch ohne weiteres dazu imstande war, in der Früh aufzustehen, um seine Pflichten zu erledigen. Außerdem würden ihn die Kollegen andernfalls garantiert aufwecken. Man flog ohnehin gemeinsam, sprich, irgendeiner würde schon Bescheid wissen, wie die Stadt nun tatsächlich hieß und in welchem Hotel man einquartiert war. Außerdem konnte er jederzeit auf dem Tourplan nachsehen, wozu er momentan jedoch wenig Lust hatte. Seine Kollegen waren sicher schon im Bett, nachdem einige von ihnen sich dem Restaurantbesuch angeschlossen, andere sich anderen Beschäftigungen zugewandt hatten. Er selbst hatte bei keinem von beiden mitgemacht, er war bei seinen Brüdern geblieben und hatte noch ein wenig gefeiert.

War verdammt lustig gewesen. Doch jetzt musste er den Abend zwangsläufig beenden, immerhin sollte er noch ein bisschen schlafen, um nicht den ganzen Tag über vollkommen übernächtigt zu sein. Zwar würde er es vielleicht wagen, im Flugzeug zu schlafen, falls er ein gutes Versteck finden würde, doch da der Flug von Boston nach Atlanta nicht wirklich lange dauern würde, würde er da nicht viel Zeit haben. Außerdem hatte er ziemlich viele ausgeflippte Kollegen, die ihn garantiert vom Schlafen abhalten würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er genau das vorhatte. Es gab in der WWE eine ungeschriebene Regel, nach der es im Flugzeug verboten sei, zu schlafen. Dazu musste man sich schon verstecken, sonst wurde man mit allen Mitteln von seiner Ruhe abgehalten - laute Musik direkt ins Ohr, Rütteln, Wasser über dem Kopf, alles war erlaubt. John war so dermaßen in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Person, die auf dem Boden vor seinem Zimmer saß, zuerst nicht einmal bemerkte.

Nein, erst einmal musste er die Augen zusammenkneifen, um zu erkennen, ob die Zimmernummer tatsächlich die war, die zu dem Schlüssel, den er aus seiner Hosentasche geholt hatte, gehörte. Das Licht auf dem Gang, das ziemlich düster war, begann plötzlich in seinen Augen zu schmerzen. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung bekam er den Schlüssel gleich beim ersten Versuch ins Schloss, lehnte sich kurz gegen die Tür, als ihn völlig unerwartet eine Welle des Kopfschmerzes überrollte, schloss die Augen. Mann, er musste endlich aufhören, durcheinander zu trinken. Das ging nie gut. Er hatte noch nie wirklich viel vertragen, und es schien, als wäre es heute doch etwas zu viel gewesen. Aber gut, wann, wenn nicht heute? Man hatte ein Getränk nach dem Anderen vor ihn hingestellt, und John hatte sich gar nicht groß darum geschert, was er da überhaupt trank. Seine Brüder hatten immer wieder nachbestellt. Solange es etwas zum Anstoßen war, war es gut gewesen. Erst als John sich wieder aufrichtete, die Augen öffnete und den Blick kurz zur Seite schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht allein war. Das Licht im Flur war nicht allzu gut, doch solche Dinge konnte man natürlich erkennen.

„Was zum Teufel …", stieß er erstaunt aus, bevor er sich endgültig von der Tür abstieß und sich der Person zuwandte, während sich sein Blick klärte und er wirklich etwas erkennen konnte. Irgendwie kam ihm die Gestalt, die da neben seiner Tür saß, ziemlich bekannt vor. Das blonde Haar, die Lederjacke, die Jeans, die Stiefel … ihr Gesicht konnte John nicht erkennen, denn sie hatte die Knie aufgestellt, sie mit den Armen umfangen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Anscheinend schlief sie. Für einen Moment war John unsicher, während er spürte, wie die Konzentration, die er aufbringen musste, seinen Kopfschmerz doch noch etwas verstärkte. Er erlaubte sich nicht, die alte Sehnsucht in sich dringen zu lassen. Es tat schon weh genug, die Person jetzt zu sehen, warum sollte er sich dazu noch mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen? Er hatte es nach langer Trauer endlich geschafft, sich damit abzufinden. Aber was wollte der Gast jetzt hier? Es war schon so lange vorbei. Hoffentlich würde das schnell erledigt sein. Sollte er ihn aufwecken? Es erschien ja, als hätte er auf ihn gewartet. Warum sollte er sonst mitten in der Nacht vor seinem Zimmer hocken, anstatt seinen eigenen Championtitel zu feiern? Die Person hätte extrem feiern können, denn sie hatte morgen - oder besser gesagt, heute - ja keine Show zu bestreiten, weil sie bei Smackdown angestellt war.

John entschied sich, dem Besucher die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, auch wenn er dafür in die Knie gehen musste, was ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl hervorrief. Doch er wollte wissen, was los war. Immerhin hatte er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen anfing, wie sich eine gewisse Aufregung in ihm breitmachte, die die Gestalt immer schon hatte hervorrufen können. John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um seine Anspannung irgendwie zu bezwingen. Er begann, den Besucher leicht zu rütteln und ihn immer wieder leise anzusprechen - immerhin wollte er die Kollegen, die rundherum in ihren Zimmern schliefen, nicht aufwecken -, so lange, bis er einen genervten Laut vernahm und der Mann schließlich aufblickte. „Na endlich", stieß Adam Copeland, besser bekannt als der neue WWE-Champion Edge, aus, nachdem er sich einmal zurechtgefunden hatte, und strich sich mit einer schwachen Bewegung Strähnen seines blonden Haares aus der Stirn, während er John beinahe beleidigt anschaute, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass dieser so lange auf sich hatte warten lassen - _ihn_ hatte warten lassen.

Es wunderte John, dass Adam diesen Charakterzug innerhalb von Sekunden hervorholen konnte, doch er war froh, dass er nicht wirklich sauer war. Wenn er sich innerhalb eines kurzen Moments das Benehmen seines WWE-Alter Egos Edge aneignen konnte, war er immer noch gut gelaunt. Adam Copeland liebte es einfach, zu übertreiben. Er war ein Showman durch und durch. Solange er diese Eigenschaft zeigen konnte, war alles in Ordnung. Und das war John ganz Recht. Er wollte nicht streiten, auch wenn er Adam gern so einiges gesagt hätte. Doch diese Gelegenheit würde sich vielleicht später noch bieten. Zumindest sah es nicht danach aus, als würde dieses Gespräch sofort wieder vorbeisein. Immerhin wusste der Heavyweight-Titelträger noch nicht einmal, was sein Champion-Kollege hier überhaupt zu suchen hatte. John konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der vor ihm auf dem Boden saß.

„Wo warst du so lange? Ich sitze seit Stunden hier und warte auf dich!", stieß dieser in ungeduldigem Tonfall aus und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als könnte er nicht glauben, wie sehr John sich mit seinem Auftauchen Zeit gelassen hatte, seufzte dann ungehalten, schickte John einen vorwurfsvollen, tödlich beleidigten - natürlich gespielten - Blick. Auf Johns Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, trotzdem fühlte er auch eine gewisse Wehmut in sich, unterdrückte das Seufzen, das er beinahe ausgestoßen hätte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er von Adams Anwesenheit genervt - nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er war nur wieder in Erinnerungen versunken. Genau das, was Adam gerade gezeigt hatte, war es, was er immer an ihm geliebt hatte, diese Fähigkeit, ihn fast in jeder Situation wieder zum Lachen zu bringen - egal, wie schlecht es ihm gerade gegangen war -, indem er nur einfach etwas übertrieb. Das war der alte Adam, der, dem er so lange Zeit so starke Gefühle entgegengebracht hatte. „Ich war feiern", erklärte John mit einem Schulterzucken, musste lachen, „immerhin wird man nicht jeden Tag in seiner Heimatstadt Champion. Beim letzten Mal hast du mir ja die Tour vermasselt."

Nun musste auch Adam grinsen, während er seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich lehnte, um John ansehen zu können. Ja, die Storyline damals war verdammt lustig gewesen. Und hatte ein faires Ende gehabt - John hatte den Titel zu Hause verloren, Adam dann später genauso. „Gratuliere zum Titel", meinte er, und John konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er es ehrlich meinte. „Gleichfalls", gab John zurück und erhob sich. Adam tat dasselbe, und so standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber und blickten einander an. John rang für einen Moment mit sich, ob er die Frage stellen sollte, doch nach ein paar Sekunden tat er es. „Was willst du hier, Adam?", erkundigte er sich stockend. Mittlerweile war er verdammt aufgewühlt - er spürte, wie die alten Gefühle wieder in ihm hochkochten. Nein, er war noch immer nicht darüber hinweg. Es war seit über einem Jahr vorbei, doch noch immer schaffte es Adam Joseph Copeland nur durch seine Anwesenheit allein, ihn vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er fühlte, wie blankes Begehren ihn in Beschlag nahm - so wie es Adam immer schon hatte hervorrufen können.

Für einen Moment überlegte John, ob er ihn wegschicken sollte. Was hatte es auch für einen Sinn, jetzt hier mit ihm auf dem Gang zu stehen und ihn einfach nur anzuschauen? In den Raum wollte er ihn nicht bitten - er wusste, dass er sich nicht lange würde beherrschen können. Andererseits wollte er jedoch eine Erklärung, warum Adam jetzt auf einmal mitten in der Nacht vor seinem Zimmer gesessen und auf ihn gewartet hatte. Es war schon so lange vorüber, und nie hatte Adam den Versuch unternommen, ihn besuchen zu wollen. Es hatte so verdammt weh getan, als der Mann, den er über alles geliebt hatte, keine bessere Entscheidung traf als freiwillig zu Smackdown zu gehen und ihn dann nur ein paar Monate später endgültig sitzen zu lassen, als er ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte. Der Kontakt hatte sich ja während Adams Reha schon deutlich reduziert, obwohl John versucht hatte, so oft wie möglich bei ihm zu sein, doch er hatte sich geweigert, in diesem Zeichen etwas anderes als etwas Stressbedingtes zu sehen.

Am schrecklichsten war es gewesen, als er, John, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Monate schwer verletzt gewesen war und keine Unterstützung seines Geliebten - gut, das war er nach der Operation am Brustmuskel ja nicht mehr lange gewesen - gehabt hatte, obwohl dieser ihm die beste Unterstützung hätte sein können, weil er genau wusste, wie man mit Nackenverletzungen umging. Adam hatte sich nach dem Schlussmachen kein einziges Mal gemeldet, auch wenn er vorher noch lautstark getönt hatte, immer Johns Freund sein zu wollen. Er hatte keinen seiner Anrufe beantwortet. Es war gewesen, als hätte es die Liebe, die sie eineinhalb Jahre lang verbunden hatte, niemals gegeben, als hätten sie einander niemals etwas bedeutet. Adam hatte agiert, als wäre John immer nur ein unbedeutender Kollege gewesen, als hätte alles, was sie sich geschworen hatten, niemals existiert und wäre niemals gesagt worden.

Er fühlte, wie Adams Gegenwart sich verstärkte - das hieß, er trat ihm weiter gegenüber. John schaffte es beinahe nicht, ihn anzuschauen, fühlte, wie eine Welle des Begehrens ihn überschwemmte und kurz um Luft ringen ließ, musste sämtliche Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht ein paar Schritte zurückzumachen. Ja, das war der Mann, den er so lange Zeit geliebt hatte. Er war noch immer so attraktiv wie damals, auch wenn der neu gewachsene, ziemlich dichte Bart doch etwas seltsam aussah. Aber natürlich enthielt sich John eines Kommentars, auch wenn ihm diese Veränderung nicht wirklich gefiel. Irgendwie war es ja tatsächlich schön, dass Adam da war und ihn sehen wollte. Die Pause schien ihm sowieso ziemlich gut getan zu haben, er sah verdammt erholt aus, das Feuer, das vor dieser von Adam selbst gewählten Auszeit beinahe erloschen war, war in seine grünen Augen zurückgekehrt, er wirkte positiver als in den Wochen vor seiner Ruhezeit, in der er vor allem kleinere Verletzungen ausheilen hatte lassen und sich ansonsten einfach erholt hatte, weil er gemeint hatte, vollkommen fertig zu sein. Das hatte man ihm schon angesehen, und es war er selbst gewesen, der nach der Auszeit gefragt hatte, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde.

John beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie die Hand des Kanadiers an dessen Hinterkopf fuhr, wie er sich über das Haar strich - wie immer, wenn er unsicher war. Anscheinend hatte er nicht weiter als bis zu ihrer Begegnung selbst gedacht, wusste anscheinend nicht einmal, was er überhaupt sagen wollte. John hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt und losgelacht - dieses Durcheinander in Adams Plänen war ihm absolut nicht unbekannt. Er war immer schon so gewesen, lebte von einer Minute auf die andere, und das war ein Punkt gewesen, in dem sie sich ergänzt hatten. John war immer organisiert, dachte nach, bevor er etwas tat oder sagte. Im Gegensatz dazu stürzte sich Adam in seine Geschichten oder Unternehmungen, ohne sich groß Gedanken zu machen, sprach die Dinge oft aus, ohne sie sich vorher zumindest ansatzweise überlegt zu haben. Dass er da manchmal die Leute beleidigte oder noch öfter selbst ziemlich dumm dastand, weil seine Aussagen keinen Sinn ergaben, war ihm egal.

Doch nun verging etwas Zeit - das hieß, diesmal dachte Adam nach über das, was er ausdrücken wollte. Allein das zeigte John an, dass er die Sache als verdammt wichtig ansah, und er konnte nicht umhin, Freude zu empfinden. Es war schön zu wissen, dass Adam ihre Beziehung wenigstens ein bisschen ernst genommen hatte. „Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, John. Bitte", brachte der Kanadier schließlich heraus, und John spürte, wie der alte Schmerz in all seiner Intensität zurückkam, fühlte sein Herz plötzlich bis in den Hals klopfen, während das Lächeln verschwand. Die Gefühle überfielen ihn mit aller Macht, rissen ihn mit sich, und es erschreckte ihn beinahe. Es war schon so lange her, und trotzdem empfand er nicht anders als damals. Er hatte gemeint, es überwunden zu haben, doch allein diese ersten beiden Sätze waren imstande, alles wieder hervorzuholen. Er spürte, wie sein Blick sich verklärte, blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen fort. Es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie wenig es brauchte, damit er zu weinen anfing. Aber gut, er liebte diesen Mann einfach - er tat es nach wie vor. Er konnte seine Gefühle einfach nicht ändern, egal, wie sehr er es während der letzten Monate auch versucht hatte. John wandte kurz die Augen ab, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er wollte Adam nicht zeigen, wie verletzt er immer noch war, dass er ihm auch nach über einem Jahr immer noch nachtrauerte. Er stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus und hob die Hand, um die Bitte abzuwehren.

„Was bringt das?"

Mit diesen voller Hoffnungslosigkeit ausgedrückten Worten drehte John sich zur Tür und öffnete sie, um diesmal endgültig in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Es tat so weh - vor allem, weil es ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Wie hätte er damit rechnen sollen, Adam mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür vorzufinden? Nie hatte er Anstalten gemacht, wieder mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. John war müde, hatte Kopfschmerzen - die denkbar schlechteste Situation, sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen. Also musste er Adams Bitte abwehren. Zwar fiel es ihm irgendwie schwer - denn immerhin war es Adam, den er enttäuschte -, doch er führte sich ins Gedächtnis, wie oft dieser ihn schon enttäuscht hatte. Mit jedem unbeantworteten Anruf hatte er ihn enttäuscht, bei jeder Show, die sie gemeinsam bestritten hatten, und bei der er kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, bei der er ihn einfach ignoriert hatte, hatte er ihn enttäuscht. John wollte sich damit nicht mehr beschäftigen. Es war vorbei. Endgültig. Außerdem war es schon verdammt spät, er musste ins Bett, auch wenn er nicht erwartete, nach dieser Begegnung heute Nacht viel Schlaf zu finden. Er glaubte, seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht zu haben, doch Adam schien es nicht zu verstehen. „Bitte, John", hörte er ihn sagen, und er konnte nicht anders, als sich noch einmal zu ihm zu drehen, weil Adams Tonfall gerade extrem flehend geklungen hatte. Es schien, als müsste er es ihm noch einmal dezidiert mitteilen. Adam Copeland konnte verdammt hartnäckig sein, wenn er wollte.

Nein, John brauchte keine Erklärungen. Es tat auch ohne schon weh genug. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es noch zu besprechen gäbe, Adam." Seine Stimme begann zu beben, als er die Vorwürfe, die er Adam nie hatte machen können, diesem nun endlich ins Gesicht sagen konnte, sie geriet so kalt, hatte plötzlich einen derartig beißenden Sarkasmus in sich, dass es ihn selbst erschreckte. Doch sie spiegelte einfach seine bittere Enttäuschung wider, die seit damals nicht weniger geworden war, die tatsächlich kein bisschen nachgelassen hatte. Er musste fast kämpfen, um die Worte herauszubringen, es fühlte sich an, als würden sie ihm im Hals stecken bleiben. „Du wolltest es so. Es war ganz allein deine Entscheidung. Ich hatte nichts mitzureden. Ich konnte nicht einmal versuchen, dich zu halten. _Du_ hast mich verlassen. _Du_ hast den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen. _Du_ hast mich allein gelassen, als ich dich am meisten gebraucht habe." John spürte, wie ihm neuerlich Tränen in die Augen zu steigen drohten, betete, dass sie nicht sichtbar sein würden. Er wollte Adam nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn dessen Verhalten tatsächlich verletzt hatte.

Neuerlich wandte der Heavyweight Champion sich ab und wollte ins Zimmer gehen, doch da ergriff Adam ihn am Handgelenk, um ihn aufzuhalten. John stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus, während er sich neuerlich umwandte. Langsam ging ihm das wirklich auf den Geist. Warum konnte er ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er schuldete ihm nichts, und auf die Erklärung, die Adam ihm - John - schuldete, konnte dieser absolut verzichten. Das war nichts, mit dem er sich beschäftigen wollte. Er hatte endlich akzeptieren können, dass es vorüber, dass Adam aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Er wollte das Ganze nicht wieder aufrühren, auch wenn Adam das anscheinend vorhatte. Das musste John verhindern. Er war endlich wieder glücklich - er wollte sich seinen Titelgewinn nicht von dieser Sache verderben lassen. Es hatte damals schon so weh getan - er wollte diesen Empfindungen nach mehr als einem Jahr nicht nochmals ausgesetzt werden. Vor allem nicht um diese Uhrzeit und in seinem Zustand. „Es tut mir Leid, John", flüsterte Adam fast unhörbar. John musste ihm zugute halten, dass er seinen Blick während der ganzen Zeit in seine Augen gerichtet hatte, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Und bevor John sich noch wirklich darüber klar wurde, hatte er schon „Komm rein" gesagt, obwohl er das ja an und für sich überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Ja, vielleicht war es besser, es jetzt zu klären - jetzt, bevor sich ihre Wege dann wieder trennen würden, weil Adam natürlich zu Smackdown zurückkehren musste. Der Zeitpunkt und die Uhrzeit waren verdammt schlecht gewählt, aber wenn es jetzt sein musste, musste es eben jetzt sein. Vielleicht würden sie in Zukunft wieder normal miteinander umgehen können, wenn sie sich ausgesprochen hatten. Außerdem hätte Adam ohnehin nicht locker gelassen, also hatte John sich gefügt. Er fand sich damit ab, in den nächsten Minuten keinen Schlaf zu bekommen. Also sperrte er die Tür auf - zuvor war nur der Schlüssel im Schloss gesteckt -, öffnete sie und machte eine einladende Geste ins Innere, während er neuerlich ein Seufzen unterdrückte.

Okay, schlafen können hätte er ohnehin nicht, das wusste John. Das Ganze hatte ihn schon jetzt viel zu sehr in Aufregung versetzt, er hätte die nächsten Minuten garantiert damit verbracht, über die Worte, die gefallen waren, nachzudenken, alles noch einmal in Ruhe Revue passieren zu lassen. Wenigstens hatten seine Kopfschmerzen wieder nachgelassen, genauso wie das Schwindelgefühl. Auch die Müdigkeit war erheblich weniger geworden. Er hielt die Tür zurück, beobachtete mit stoischer Miene, wie Adam in den Raum trat. „Danke", meinte der Kanadier leise, doch John tat so als hätte er die Äußerung nicht mitbekommen. Er wollte sich von seinen wahren Gefühlen nichts anmerken lassen, und er wandte unbewusst den Blick ab, als Adam ihm in die Augen schauen wollte.

Denn John wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass die Liebe noch immer nicht vergangen war, und irgendwie erschreckte ihn diese Erkenntnis beinahe, auch wenn er es schaffte, Adam von seinen Gedanken auszuschließen, keine Gefühlsregung, die in Richtung seiner wahren Empfindungen ging, zu zeigen. Ja, er war sich sicher. Er empfand noch immer etwas für Adam, und genau diese Gefühle hatten ihn auch dazu gebracht, dessen Bitte, mit ihm sprechen zu können, positiv zu beantworten, obwohl er eigentlich hatte abwehren wollen. Doch es war ihm einfach nicht möglich gewesen. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich im Zaum halten konnte, dass er ihm nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe an den Kopf werfen würde. Es schien Adam schon schlecht genug zu gehen, auch wenn sich John fragte, warum. Er hatte den Titel, hatte ein fulminantes Comeback gefeiert, auf das viele Fans schon ziemlich sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten … Wie es privat bei Adam aussah, wusste John natürlich nicht. Doch das würde er hoffentlich in den nächsten Minuten erfahren.

Sein Finger drückte den Lichtschalter, während Adam sich die Lederjacke auszog, sie über einen Sessel der Couchgarnitur, die im Raum stand, hängte, sich dann auf die Couch fallen ließ. Zögernd schloss John die Tür, streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und folgte seinem Ex-Freund in den Raum, während er spürte, wie ihm sein Herz bis in den Hals schlug. Er fühlte sich natürlich alles andere als sicher. War dieses Gespräch wirklich nötig? Er hatte sich nach Monaten tiefster Trauer endlich damit abgefunden, Adam verloren zu haben, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, warum es dazu gekommen war. Konnte er sich jetzt wieder Hoffnungen machen oder würde es der endgültige Abschied sein, indem ihm Adam erklärte, warum es nie wieder zwischen ihnen würde funktionieren können? Es hatte damals schon so weh getan, als Adam sich plötzlich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, nachdem er ihm nur wenige Monate zuvor versichert hatte, dass der Wechsel zu Smackdown nichts ändern würde.

Hatte es auch lange Zeit nicht getan, sie hatten sich während Adams Reha oft gesehen, doch als es um seine eigene Behandlung gegangen war, war Adam bereits verschwunden gewesen. John musste es ihm ja hoch anrechnen, dass er den Anruf, der es beendete, nicht noch vor seiner Operation gemacht hatte, dass er ihm zu der Angst um seine Karriere und seinen Lebensinhalt nicht noch diesen zweiten Schock versetzt hatte. So viel Mitgefühl hatte er wenigstens gehabt, auch wenn er ihn schon ein paar Tage nach dem Eingriff angerufen hatte. John hatte gehofft, durch die diesjährige Draft Lottery zur zweiten Show wechseln zu können, doch da hatte man ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er hatte bei RAW bleiben müssen, auch wenn er später erfahren hatte, dass er eigentlich für einen Wechsel vorgesehen gewesen war, bis der Big Boss Vince McMahon eine andere Entscheidung gefällt und seinen Schwiegersohn Triple H zur B-Show verfrachtet hatte.

Unschlüssig stand John einen Moment lang im Raum. Er konnte sich für einige Sekunden nicht entscheiden, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte, doch schließlich nahm er in einem der beiden Lehnsessel Platz, auf der rechten Seite der Couch. Er fühlte Adams Blick über sich wandern, konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn zu erwidern, fühlte, wie eine Röte in ihm aufstieg, die sich garantiert auf seinem Gesicht niederschlug. Aber es war auch im Zimmer ziemlich dunkel, vielleicht würde Adam nicht sehen, dass er ihn nur durch ein paar Blicke in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Es war eine seltsame Situation - früher hatten sie die Augen nicht voneinander abwenden können, waren oft stundenlang im Bett oder auf der Couch gelegen und hatten sich einfach nur angesehen, und heute war da eine Schüchternheit zwischen ihnen, die John vollkommen fremd war, die aber anscheinend eine solche Stärke in sich trug, dass sie einander nicht einmal wirklich in die Augen blicken konnten. Und wieder stellte John sich die Frage, was Adam mit dem Ganzen bezweckte.

„Du siehst … anders aus", meinte Adam schließlich beinahe unsicher und holte seinen Gesprächspartner damit aus seinen Überlegungen. John spürte, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht ein amüsiertes Lächeln ausbreitete, die Anspannung merklich nachließ, er wieder lockerer wurde. Ja, solche Gespräche erinnerten extrem an früher. Er fühlte leichte Melancholie in sich aufsteigen, unterdrückte ein Seufzen, bevor er eine Antwort auf Adams Anmerkung gab. „Das hat man eben so an sich, wenn man frisch von einer Verletzung zurückkommt und eigentlich noch nicht hundertprozentig fit ist. Das hast du sicher gemerkt, falls du mein Match gesehen hast. Ich bin noch längst nicht da, wo ich vor der Pause war", erklärte er selbstbewusst, „aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Auch Adam lächelte, und John konnte seine Gedanken auf seiner Miene ablesen, auch wenn er weiterhin skeptisch blieb. Er schwor sich selbst, die Frage, warum er ihn damals verlassen hatte, nicht zu stellen. Er wollte Adam nicht unter Druck setzen. Er wollte sich erklären, also sollte er es auch von sich aus tun. Doch vorerst kam es nicht dazu, denn Adam ging auf Johns Erklärung zu seiner Verletzung ein. „Du wirst das schon schaffen", meinte er überzeugt, „ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, wie ehrgeizig du bist. Außerdem ist es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du Champion bist. Du hast dir den Titel absolut verdient. Dass dein erstes Match nicht so gut sein würde, war zu erwarten. Aber das wird schon noch."

„Danke", antwortete John nickend und blickte Adam voller Ehrlichkeit in die Augen, „das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Das tat es tatsächlich. Immerhin wusste Adam absolut, wovon er sprach. Er war immerhin schon seit zehn Jahren im Unternehmen und hatte bereits mehrere Comebacks nach schweren Verletzungen gefeiert. Außerdem war es immer schön, Lob aus dem Munde des Mannes zu hören, mit dem man so lange zusammen gewesen war und den man insgeheim immer noch liebte wie am allerersten Tag. Doch John schwor sich, keine Erwartungen zu haben. Er wollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war gestern wieder etwas Positives passiert, er wollte sich die Laune nicht verderben lassen. Außerdem freute es ihn, dass Adam sein Match anscheinend gesehen hatte. Doch John beschwor sich, in diese Tatsache nichts hineinzuinterpretieren. Dass Adam sein Comebackmatch mitverfolgt hatte, konnte auch einfach nur professionelle Gründe haben, wie er sich bewusst machte. Jeder, der in den Ring stieg, war gleichzeitig Fan, das hieß, man sah sich natürlich auch an, was die Kollegen leisteten.

John wurde plötzlich ernst, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb. Adam redete ziemlich um die Sache herum, also würde John ihn wohl doch darauf stoßen müssen. Immerhin hatte Adam mit ihm sprechen wollen. Doch seine Fragen gingen nicht in die Richtung, die Adam laut seinem irgendwie erschrockenen Blick zu erwarten schien. „Also, Adam, worüber wolltest du mitten in der Nacht mit mir sprechen? Du wolltest mir wohl kaum nur zum Titel gratulieren, nachdem du stundenlang vor meiner Tür gehockt hast, oder? Ich meine, da hättest du mir auch eine Nachricht an der Rezeption hinterlassen oder mich anrufen können. Oder es bereits in der Halle erledigen." Er konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Adam aufatmete, weil er um das Thema wieder herumgekommen war. Gut, es hing damit zusammen, aber noch würde er sich damit nicht beschäftigen müssen, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde.

„Nein", stotterte Adam, hob irgendwie beruhigend die Hände, anscheinend hatten ihn Johns doch ziemlich schroffe Worte ziemlich unvorbereitet getroffen, „darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen. Es ist …" Er stieß ein Seufzen aus, das deutlich machte, dass er von sich selbst enttäuscht war, weil er es anscheinend nicht schaffte, das, was ihn so beschäftigt zu haben schien, auszusprechen. Doch schließlich brachte er es fertig, aufzublicken. Seine grünen trafen Johns blaue Augen, und wie jedes Mal wurde Adam auch diesmal klar, welch ein Idiot er gewesen war. Er bereute seit langem, was er getan hatte. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, John zu verlassen, doch er hatte es getan. Und ihm war bald aufgegangen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Genau diesen wollte er jetzt korrigieren. Deswegen war er hier, und genau das sagte er John jetzt auch. Es war, als hätte der Blick in Johns Augen ihn bestärkt.

Zumindest konnte John in seinen Augen nichts anderes als pure Reue erkennen - und genau das hatte Adam auch beabsichtigt. Das alles tat ihm mittlerweile wirklich verdammt Leid. Er hätte das damals einfach anders lösen sollen, ohne John so zu verletzen. Er war ohnehin schon so fertig gewesen - diese Trennung hatte ihm wahrscheinlich den Rest gegeben, nachdem damals schon sein Traum auf der Kippe gestanden hatte. Adam war froh, dass John sich wieder aus dem Sumpf der Depression gekämpft hatte - andererseits wäre er nun vermutlich gar nicht hier gewesen. Die Behandlung solcher Dinge war eine langwierigere Angelegenheit als es das bei einer körperlichen Verletzung der Fall war. Adam konzentrierte sich auf das, was er John zu sagen beabsichtigte. Er sah ihm deutlich an, dass er ziemlich fertig war. Er hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er diese Unterhaltung zu einem solchen Zeitpunkt führen musste, doch die nächste Gelegenheit dafür hätte sich wahrscheinlich erst im Dezember beim nächsten PPV geboten. Und so lange konnte Adam einfach nicht mehr warten. Die Sache beschäftigte ihn seit langem - es war an der Zeit, es endgültig zu klären, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob ihm John würde verzeihen können.

Doch da musste er es wohl auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich damals so dämlich war, John", gestand er, musste mit sich kämpfen, um den Blick nicht beschämt zu Boden zu richten, „ich hätte dich nicht verlassen sollen. Aber … ich war einfach überfordert. Ich kam nicht mit dem Gedanken klar, dass du - gerade du, der du immer so stark und unverwundbar warst - mit einer karrierebedrohenden Verletzung ausfällst. Ich habe in dir gesehen, wie es mir kurz nach der Verletzung gegangen ist, und das schaffte ich nicht. Das … das hat mein ganzes Bild ins Wanken gebracht. Du hast mich immer aufgefangen, wenn es mir schlecht ging, und plötzlich sollte es mein Job sein. Das schaffte ich einfach nicht."

„Und warum bist du freiwillig zu Smackdown gegangen?", schaffte es John einzuwerfen, auch wenn es ihm furchtbar schwer fiel. Obwohl sie damals noch zusammen gewesen waren, hatte John sich nie getraut, Adam diese Frage dezidiert zu stellen. „Damals war ich ja noch nicht verletzt. Das geschah ja erst im Oktober." „Wegen meiner Karriere natürlich", antwortete Adam, und John erkannte, dass es wohl tatsächlich nichts mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte, „es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich hatte bei RAW alles erreicht, also musste ich mir ein anderes Betätigungsfeld suchen. Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt." Er sah auf und traf neuerlich Johns Blick. „Ich wäre unglücklich geworden, wäre ich weiterhin bei RAW gewesen, John. Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Es war einfach immer dasselbe. Es gab nichts Neues mehr. Bei Smackdown war das anders. Da hatte ich Leute, mit denen habe ich nie zuvor gearbeitet." Johns Stimme war nahe am Ersterben, doch er schaffte es trotzdem, die eine Frage hervorzupressen, die so verdammt schmerzte. „Aber warum musstest du Schluss machen?"

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen - eine Stille, in der so viel Wahrheit lag. John erkannte, dass Adam wirklich Probleme hatte, das alles in Worte zu fassen. Immer wieder senkte er den Kopf, um nachzudenken, kämpfte um jeden einzelnen Satz, den er schließlich hervorbringen konnte. „Es war zu viel für mich. Ich konnte einfach nicht damit umgehen, dich am Boden zu sehen." _Ich bin erst durch die Trennung auf dem Boden gelandet. Vorher hatte ich dich, da war alles nicht so schlimm. Damals war ich stark, weil ich an dir sah, dass es immer noch etwas Positives in meinem Leben gibt_, schoss John durch den Kopf, doch er verzichtete darauf, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Gern hätte er angemerkt, dass Adam ihn ja gar nicht gesehen hatte, doch er unterließ es. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Mann selbst, der auch schon weitersprach. „Und als ich nach meinem Comeback bei Smackdown ziemlich bald um den Titel antrat, wusste ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Zumindest glaubte ich das damals." Adam fasste nach vorne und griff nach Johns Hand, während er den Blick des Jüngeren mit seinem festhielt. „Heute weiß ich, dass ich einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht habe."

„Warum willst du ihn erst heute rückgängig machen? Warum hast du dir so viel Zeit gelassen? Es ist über ein Jahr her!" Johns Stimme bebte hörbar - er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Gefühle sie nicht vollständig in Beschlag nehmen würden. Denn dann würde er nicht mehr sprechen können. Irgendwie fühlte er eine leichte Welle des Zorns in sich aufsteigen. Diese ganzen Erklärungen, die Adam ihm hier abliefern wollte, waren in seinen Augen vollkommen sinnlos. Das wusste er doch alles schon. Dass Adam ihn sitzen gelassen hatte, weil er mit der Verantwortung, mit einem physisch und psychisch angegriffenen John Cena umgehen zu müssen, nicht klar gekommen war, hatte John immer vermutet - und Adam hatte ihm ja gerade gestanden, dass er damit absolut richtig gelegen hatte. Er hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht, als es an ihm gelegen hatte, der unterstützende Part zu sein. Während seiner eigenen Reha hatte Adam Johns Hilfe gern angenommen - dieser war oft noch direkt von einer RAW-Show zum Flughafen gefahren und in der Nacht nach Florida geflogen, um bei Adam zu sein -, doch als es darum gegangen war, John diese Unterstützung zu geben, hatte er gekniffen.

Noch immer zweifelte John an Adams Absichten, auch wenn es verdammt weh tat. Der Mann war die Liebe seines Lebens, doch so einfach würde er nicht nachgeben. So viel stand zwischen ihnen, das man nicht einfach totschweigen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass Adam gegangen war, als John am verwundbarsten gewesen war, als er nicht gewusst hatte, wie seine Karriere weitergehen sollte oder _ob_ sie überhaupt weiterging, konnte man nicht ignorieren. Er hatte ihn verlassen, als es darum gegangen war, ob sein Traum scheiterte oder er ihn weiter leben konnte. Gerade dort hätte er die Unterstützung des Kanadiers benötigt, doch dieser hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als die ersten Schwierigkeiten aufgetaucht waren. Sie waren zur selben Zeit verletzt gewesen - hatten ironischerweise sogar die exakt selbe Verletzung gehabt, auch wenn Adam sie fünf Monate früher erlitten hatte -, das wäre wenigstens etwas Positives in ihren Krankenständen gewesen. Sie hätten sich weitaus öfter als normalerweise sehen können, was bis dahin dann ja auch der Fall gewesen war. John war immer bei ihm gewesen. Der Kontakt hatte sich durch Adams Smackdown-Angehörigkeit damals deutlich reduziert, und John hatte es begrüßt, wieder einmal etwas länger Zeit mit seinem Geliebten zu verbringen. Sie hätten sogar zusammen die Reha absolvieren können, nachdem John die Verletzung erlitten hatte, auch wenn Adam schon viel weiter gewesen wäre.

Adam schluckte hart. „Ich meinte, meine Gefühle für dich würden irgendwann weniger werden, vielleicht einmal ganz erlöschen", flüsterte er, richtete den Blick jetzt wirklich zu Boden. „Doch es war nicht so. Sie waren immer noch gleich stark, und mit jedem Tag ohne dich wurden sie noch stärker. Ich musste dich einfach sehen, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich hätte es früher tun sollen, doch da kam dann deine Nackenverletzung dazwischen." Er rückte näher an John heran, der sich auf die Unterlippe biss, augenscheinlich nachdachte, wie er diese Worte bewerten sollte. An die zweite Verletzung erinnert zu werden, war fast noch schlimmer. Damals, als er wirklich von Anfang an allein gewesen war. Er hatte im Business genügend Leute mit ausgeheilten Nackenverletzungen gehabt, die er hatte fragen können, doch er hatte diesen natürlich nicht auf die Nerven gehen wollen und hatte die angebotene Hilfe nur ziemlich selten in Anspruch genommen. Adam beschloss, John aus seinen Gedanken zu holen, noch etwas nachzulegen, sich noch stärker zu erklären. Je mehr Punkte er ausräumte, desto besser. Je mehr er erklärte, desto weniger hatte John, an dem er ihn festnageln konnte, an dem er eine eventuelle negative Entscheidung begründen konnte. Denn Adam wusste, dass er in zweiterem Fall auf eine Erklärung bestehen würde.

Er achtete darauf, seine Stimme weiterhin ruhig klingen zu lassen, auch wenn seine Emotionen vor Aufregung verrückt spielten. Aber John sollte nicht denken, dass er einfach nur hier war, weil er ihn ins Bett zerren wollte. Das hatte Adam nicht vor, doch sollte es passieren, wäre er der Letzte, der etwas dagegen hatte. „Du hast mir so gefehlt, John. Gott, ich hätte schon nach der Draft-Folge mit dir sprechen sollen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Es war schrecklich, mit dir arbeiten zu müssen und zu wissen, dass das, was normalerweise nach unseren Matches abläuft, nicht stattfinden würde. Es tut mir so verdammt Leid. Ich hätte nicht einfach so gehen dürfen. Ich hätte überhaupt nicht gehen dürfen. Ich hätte dich mit diesem Tiefschlag nicht allein lassen dürfen. Bitte, John, gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Das wurde mir mittlerweile klar." Immer noch hielt sein Griff Johns Hand fest, dieser wagte nicht, sie ihm zu entziehen, auch wenn er es gern getan hätte. Er war hin- und hergerissen. Ja, er liebte Adam Joseph Copeland immer noch, doch dieser Mann hatte ihm so verdammt weh getan, dass John nicht wusste, ob er ihm noch einmal vertrauen konnte.

Schließlich hatte er nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, aus dem Dunstkreis des Kanadiers zu entkommen. Denn er befürchtete wirklich, etwas Dummes zu tun, wenn Adam ihn weiterhin berührte. Der Mann hatte es immer schon fertig gebracht, ihn alles vergessen zu lassen. John stand auf und wollte sich wegdrehen, um auf den Balkon zu gehen - war zwar etwas kalt, aber immerhin würde es ihn wieder absolut nüchtern werden lassen. Gut, er war beinahe wieder nüchtern, doch draußen würde er sich wirklich über alles Gedanken machen können. Er musste allein sein, um über das alles nachzudenken. Ihm wurde klar, dass ihn die Tatsache, dass sich Adam im Zimmer befand und auf seine Entscheidung wartete, sicher nicht unparteiisch entscheiden lassen würde. Das hieß, Adam würde gehen müssen. Vielleicht würde John, wenn er sich alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ, zu einer anständigen Entscheidung kommen. Er musste sich nur Bedenkzeit erbitten und Adam dazu bringen, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ihm war klar, dass er andernfalls ins Schwanken geraten würde, und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Er wollte anständig darüber nachdenken. Das war er sich und auch Adam schuldig.

Adam ließ ihn nicht gehen, hielt noch immer seine Hand fest, und obwohl John es eigentlich nicht tun wollte, wandte er sich ihm zu und schaute ihn an. In Adams Augen spiegelte sich blankes Bedauern, sie glänzten als wolle Adam jeden Moment zu weinen anfangen. „Bitte schmeiß mich nicht raus", flüsterte er, als hätte er Johns Gedanken gelesen, „bitte nicht. Tu mir das nicht an. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen - das ganze letzte Jahr über. Ich bereue es zutiefst. Ich liebe dich immer noch, John. Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Bitte lass ihn mich wieder gutmachen." Und mit diesen Worten erhob sich Adam Copeland, trat John Cena gegenüber, während er immer noch seine Hand hielt, beugte sich zu ihm und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss.

Er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Er hasste es, die Skepsis in Johns Augen, die Unsicherheit in seiner ganzen Erscheinung wahrnehmen zu müssen, und er wollte wenigstens versuchen, diese Gefühlsregungen zu vertreiben oder sie zumindest nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, indem er beim Kuss einfach die Augen schloss. Adam nahm wahr, wie erschrocken John über diese Wendung war, spürte, wie er sich einen Moment lang versteifte, befürchtete, John würde sich von ihm lösen, ihn zurückstoßen und damit zurückweisen, doch dann fühlte er zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung, wie John den Kuss zu erwidern begann, wie er ihm seine Hand entwand, um ihm den Arm um die Taille zu schlingen. Zwar wusste Adam einwandfrei, dass John sich nicht ganz sicher war - immerhin kannte er den Mann schon verdammt lange und merkte ihm seine Bedenken deutlich an -, aber es war zumindest einmal ein gutes Zeichen. Ja, er liebte John noch - und Adam bekam den Verdacht, dass John für ihn dasselbe empfand, auch wenn er an ihm und seinen Absichten zweifelte.

Es war ja auch so! John spürte eindeutig, wie richtig es sich anfühlte, wenn Adam ihn in den Armen hielt, wenn Adam ihn küsste. Na ja, der doch verdammt dichte Bart störte ein wenig, weil er ihn absolut nicht gewöhnt war und es auf seiner rasierten, glatten Haut natürlich etwas kratzte. John schloss die Augen, stöhnte leise auf, während er eine Hand über seinen Hinterkopf streichen fühlte, verdrängte das unangenehme Gefühl, das der Bart auslöste, konzentrierte sich auf positive Empfindungen. Sein Herz pochte spürbar in seiner Brust, rasend schnell. Aufgrund des Stöhnens unterbrach Adam den Kuss und blickte den Mann, der ihm so nahe war, voller Sorge an. „Hab ich dir weh getan?", fragte er interessiert, und John schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so wunderschön, Adam wieder bei sich zu haben - und trotzdem fühlte John sich unsicher. Vor allem erschreckte ihn irgendwie die Tatsache, wie schnell er sich zu ergeben drohte, welch große Macht Adam immer noch über ihn hatte.

„Gut." Wieder beugte Adam sich zu ihm und bedeckte Johns Lippen mit seinen, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen. Seine Hände fuhren unter Johns T-Shirt, strichen über die erhitzte Haut, fühlten den Herzschlag, der sich beschleunigt hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er John das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf, weidete sich dann für einen Moment an dem Anblick, den dieser Mann ihm bot, musste einen Schritt zurücktreten, um ihn genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er spürte, wie seine Mundhöhle trocken wurde, ein Schauer des Begehrens seinen Körper heimsuchte. Ja, genau das war es. Er nahm Johns irgendwie schüchternes Lächeln wahr, sah, wie dieser den Kopf senkte, fast als würde er sich dafür schämen, dass er nach fast vier Monaten Verletzungspause noch nicht wieder so austrainiert war wie vorher. „Du bist einfach wunderschön, John", brachte der Kanadier mit versagender Stimme hervor, trat dann den Schritt wieder nach vorne, legte John eine Hand auf die Wange und richtete sein Gesicht auf, sodass er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich will dich", flüsterte er eindringlich, „ich will dich und niemanden sonst. Ich war so verdammt dumm. Ich habe dich allein gelassen, und das tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich. Bitte gib mir eine Chance. Ich werde sie nicht vergeben. Bitte lass mich dir beweisen, dass es mir ernst ist. Bitte, John, verzeih mir." John hätte den Blick gern abgewandt, um sich diese Worte wenigstens kurz durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, doch Adams Hand auf seiner Wange machte ihm das unmöglich. „Ich würde es nicht schaffen, wenn du mir wieder weh tust", stieß er im nächsten Moment aus. Ihm war klar, dass es weinerlich klang, aber das war es, was er empfand. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Das hatte ihn damals schon so verletzt - er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es überstehen sollte, wenn Adam noch einmal eine solche Entscheidung aus heiterem Himmel traf. Der Kanadier war wankelmütig, das wusste John schon lange. Er selbst war stark, doch mit einer neuerlichen Trennung würde er nicht umgehen können. Nicht, wenn der Mann sie aussprach, der die Liebe seines Lebens war, der ihn schon einmal bei Schwierigkeiten verlassen hatte und nun gerade alles daransetzte, ihn zurückzubekommen.

Adam beugte sich nach vorne und barg den Kopf an Johns Hals, setzte vorsichtige kleine Küsse, darauf achtend, die Narbe nicht zu berühren, um seinem Ex-Freund keine Schmerzen zu verursachen. Die Narbe sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Auch im Match hatte man deutlich wahrgenommen, dass sie alles andere als verheilt war. Also nahm er sie von seinen Liebkosungen aus. „Ich werde dir nie wieder weh tun", führte er John ins Gedächtnis, während dieser sich gar nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte, weil der Bart doch ziemlich kitzelte, „nie wieder. Ich werde dich kein zweites Mal verlassen. Ich verspreche es bei allem, was mir heilig ist." Bald hatte sich John an den Reiz, den der Bart auf seiner Haut auslöste, gewöhnt und konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Adams Aktionen richten. Träge leckte die Zunge des Kanadiers über Johns Haut, nahm den Geschmack seines Duschgels wahr, gemischt mit seinem ihm eigenen Duft. Er liebte ihn einfach, genauso wie er John selbst liebte. Früher, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte Adam sich oft an den ruhenden John gepresst und sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter vergraben, dann einfach nur tief eingeatmet. Die Note, die seine Haut nach dem Sex innehatte, war eine ganze Spur intensiver, herber, männlicher. So seltsam es klang: Johns Geruch hatte Adam immer schon beruhigen können - und er tat es auch heute.

Währenddessen strich seine Hand immer wieder über Johns Oberkörper, konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn zu berühren. Er hatte mehr als ein Jahr lang darauf verzichten müssen, also wollte er jetzt damit anfangen, es nachzuholen. Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen presste er sich an den Mann, den er liebte, spürte deutlich, dass auch dieser mittlerweile ziemlich erregt war. Die ganze Begegnung ging ihnen beiden anscheinend ungemein nahe. Als er aufblickte, nahm er wahr, dass John die Augen geschlossen hatte und es einfach nur genoss. Adam wandte sich wieder Johns Mund zu, küsste ihn neuerlich, doch diesmal ließ er den Kuss deutlich leidenschaftlicher werden. Seine Zunge schob sich fordernd zwischen die Lippen des Schwergewichtschampions, er nahm erleichtert wahr, dass John nicht die Zähne zusammenbiss, um den Kuss zu verhindern. Nein, er ließ ihn zu, und als Adams Zunge auf die seine traf, stieg er in den Tanz ein.

Adams Hände gingen unterdessen auf Wanderschaft, strichen über Johns Rücken, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter der Haut, der freigelegt war, obwohl er Johns ganzen Körper eigentlich schon in- und auswendig kannte. Doch er liebte es einfach, diesen Mann zu berühren. Er genoss es ungemein. „Bitte, John", flehte er in den Kuss, während er aufpassen musste, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, „bitte lass es mich wieder gutmachen. Ich war ein solcher Idiot. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Es geht nicht. Ich drehe durch, wenn du nicht bei mir bist." „Adam …" Johns verzweifelter, erstickter Tonfall brachte Adam dazu, die Berührungen neuerlich zu unterbrechen und ihn anzuschauen. Deutlich nahm er seine glänzenden Augen wahr, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn mit einem Mal in Beschlag genommen hatte, hörte seine bebenden Atemzüge, mit denen John um Luft rang, während er einen Schritt zurücktrat, um ihren Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen. John sah aus als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Und plötzlich kam Adam ein Verdacht, und eine nie zuvor gefühlte Kälte durchdrang ihn, setzte sich in jeder Pore seines Körpers fest. Verdammt, warum hatte er daran nicht schon früher gedacht? Johns Zögern, seine gewisse Abwehr, die Tatsache, dass er zuerst gar nicht mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen … Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn, und Adam spürte Resignation in sich aufsteigen. Warum hatte er sich hier zum Affen gemacht, wenn es ohnehin keine Hoffnung gab? Warum hatte ihm John nicht schon auf dem Gang gesagt, was los war? Der Mann, den Adam zurückhaben wollte, hatte den Blick abgewandt und schwieg, was Adams Annahme noch ein großes Stück mehr verstärkte. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er sich alles andere als wohlfühlte.

Adam brauchte lange, um seine Stimme so weit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass er verständliche Worte formulieren konnte. Der Gedanke, den er soeben gehabt hatte, war absolut schrecklich für ihn, und das hörte man seiner Stimme auch deutlich an. „Du … du hast jemanden, richtig?", fragte er schließlich, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, es tat verdammt weh zu wissen, dass John weitergemacht hatte. Ja, er hatte jedes Recht der Welt, glücklich zu sein, doch der Gedanke, dass John jemand anderem sagte, dass er ihn liebte, dass ein anderer nun das Recht hatte, diesen perfekten Körper zu berühren, dass jemand anderer John in seinen Armen hielt und küsste, jemand anderer mit ihm schlief, ließ in Adam doch eine gewisse Wut erwachen.

Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung schüttelte John den Kopf, und Adam wusste sofort, dass er nicht log. John war immer schon verdammt ehrlich gewesen - und warum hätte er in dieser Situation lügen sollen? Adam hätte sich ja nur bei den Kollegen nach seinem Liebesleben erkundigen müssen, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Solche Dinge wie Beziehungen blieben hinter den Kulissen nie lange geheim. „Nein", meinte John, während er Adam in die Augen schaute, um ihm noch einmal zu versichern, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagte, „habe ich nicht. Ich hatte jemanden, aber das war schnell wieder vorbei." John stieß ein Seufzen aus, doch dann entschied er sich dafür, Adam den Grund für das Ende zu gestehen. Immerhin hatte es ziemlich stark mit ihm zu tun. John konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendwie war es ihm fast peinlich, Adam mitzuteilen, wie sehr er sein Leben auch nach ihrer Trennung noch beeinflusst hatte.

John zuckte mit den Schultern, in einem Versuch, sein Eingeständnis weniger gravierend wirken zu lassen. „Ich … ich konnte es einfach nicht, Adam. Die Verletzung über das Ende unserer Beziehung war noch zu frisch. Ich wollte ihn nicht belügen. Also habe ich es bald wieder beendet." „Wer war es?", erkundigte sich der Kanadier. Er hätte nie etwas wahrgenommen. Gut, kurzzeitig waren in der Öffentlichkeit Gerüchte aktuell gewesen, wonach John mit der damaligen Championesse Mickie James eine Beziehung führen würde, doch es war Adam schnell klar geworden, dass das nur ein Alibi war. Mickie war seit fast zwei Jahren in einer lesbischen Beziehung mit Candice Michelle, und John stand ja eigentlich gar nicht auf Frauen … Ja, anscheinend hatte auch er damals jemanden gehabt, wenn es so nötig gewesen war, diese Tatsache zu verbergen. Und plötzlich interessierte es Adam ungemein, wer es gewesen war. John hatte es ziemlich gut verborgen - so gut, dass man bei Smackdown nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, obwohl Gerüchte dort auch ziemlich schnell die Runde machten.

Ein leicht beschämtes Grinsen wanderte über Johns Gesicht, er sah aus, als wollte er das nicht verraten. Aber schließlich rückte er doch mit der Sprache heraus, weil er zu ahnen begann, dass Adam ohnehin nicht lockerlassen würde, bis er den Namen erfahren hatte. „Es war Chris." Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Schweigen. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Kanadier nachdachte. Doch es gab nur einen Chris, der infrage kam. Adams Gesichtsausdruck erstaunt zu nennen wäre untertrieben gewesen. Er war plötzlich vollkommen perplex. „Du … du warst mit Irvine zusammen?" John nickte, und es war zu sehen, dass ihm dieses Eingeständnis alles andere als angenehm war, denn seine Miene zeigte nicht wirklich viel Begeisterung. Anscheinend bereute er es ungemein, und das bewies er auch, als er weitersprach. Ja, es war deutlich zu hören, dass er auf das Abenteuer mit Christopher Keith Irvine, der vor ihm den Titel innegehabt hatte, alles andere als stolz war.

Unwillig verzog John die Mundwinkel, doch dann entschied er sich, doch eine Bestätigung zu liefern. Seine Stimme trug plötzlich eine Härte in sich, die Adam in dieser Intensität noch nie an ihr vernommen hatte. „Ja, und es war ein Fehler. Aber ich war einfach so fertig, dass ich … na ja, ich wollte einen blonden Kanadier, und da der eine nicht zur Verfügung stand, musste ich mich an den anderen halten." Er sandte Adam einen eindeutigen Blick, doch der ging darüber hinweg, als hätte er ihn nicht wahrgenommen. Über Adams Züge wanderte stattdessen ein amüsiertes Grinsen, und John wusste, dass gleich ein Witz folgen würde. Seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. „Aber … hat es dich nicht gestört, dass er kleiner ist als du?" Adam machte einen Schritt auf John zu und presste sich an ihn, nahm wahr, dass John sich erst nach ein paar Sekunden zurückzog. „Denn … immerhin überrage ich dich doch um ein paar Zentimeter." John lachte ironisch auf. „Anscheinend war es mir damals egal. Keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren ist." Er stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus. „Meine Ansprüche waren nicht gerade hoch zu der Zeit."

Adam legte ihm die Arme auf die Schultern, hatte immer noch ein belustigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Innerlich schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. Er hätte gern losgelacht, doch er wagte es nicht. John und Chris … das passte ja mal überhaupt nicht. John brauchte jemanden, der größer als er war, jemanden, dem der Titel nicht wichtiger als er war, jemanden, dem er genauso viel bedeutete, wie sein Freund es für ihn tat. Adam wusste, dass das alles bei Chris nicht der Fall gewesen war. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass der Kerl seit ewigen Zeiten verheiratet war und drei Kinder hatte, so wusste Adam einwandfrei, dass Chris seine Karriere wichtiger war als jede Affäre. Außerdem hätte John mit ihm niemals die Aussicht gehabt, es irgendwann offiziell machen zu können. Adam hielt davon eigentlich auch nichts - es war schon schwer genug, hinter den Kulissen ein schwules Paar zu sein, da musste man es nicht noch in die Welt hinausposaunen -, aber wenn John ihn wirklich darum gebeten hätte und ihm gut durchdachte Argumente für ein Coming-out und ein Bekenntnis zueinander lieferte, hätte er sich das Ganze vielleicht doch einmal überlegt. _Sag niemals nie_, das galt für das Wrestlingbusiness genauso wie für das Privatleben seiner Athleten.

„Ist er vielleicht deswegen so aggressiv in euren Storylines? Weil er einen persönlichen Groll gegen dich hegt?", überlegte Adam und verzog das Gesicht. Ja, ihm war die Storyline wirklich etwas persönlich vorgekommen. John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann schon sein. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich gestern im Match extra nicht gut aussehen lassen. Normalerweise bringt er jeden halbwegs gut durch ein Match, egal, wie schlecht er beisammen ist." Adam seufzte auf. „Ja, der Mann kann sehr nachtragend sein. Passt aber zu seinem Heel-Status." John hatte aufgelacht, als Vince mit der Idee, ihn in eine Storyline mit Chris Irvine - besser bekannt als Chris Jericho - stecken zu wollen, angekommen war. Erstens hatten sie das schon einmal gehabt - und es hatte vor dreieinhalb Jahren damit geendet, dass John ihn in den Rücktritt hatte zwingen dürfen -, und zweitens war es fast noch eine seltsamere Situation gewesen als das Match mit Adam. Denn Chris war, als John die Beziehung nach drei Monaten beendet hatte, verdammt sauer gewesen. Und das war er bis heute. Er hatte den Heel-Status, den die Chefetage ihm verliehen hatte, sofort angenommen, auch auf seine private Person übertragen und richtete seinen Hass momentan vor allem auf den Mann, der ihn verlassen hatte.

„Was mich mal interessieren würde …", begann Adam übertrieben nachdenklich, und John konnte sich vorstellen, worauf Chris' Landsmann jetzt anspielen würde. John wusste, dass Adam und Chris sich eigentlich immer ziemlich gut vertragen hatten, doch natürlich hatte man nicht viel Kontakt, wenn man bei verschiedenen Shows angestellt war. Er wusste das nicht genau - Adams und seine Beziehung hatte erst begonnen, nachdem sie beide schon länger zusammen bei RAW gewesen waren -, doch wenn er sich anschaute, wie wenige WWE-Beziehungen hielten, konnte er sich schon vorstellen, dass seine Theorie der Wahrheit entsprach. Wie hatte Ric Flair es vor Kurzem in einer TV-Sendung ausgedrückt? _Viele verwechseln Lust mit Liebe, und so etwas ist in der Regel von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt._ Der Mann hatte ziemlich Recht, auch wenn John und Adam ihm doch lange Zeit das Gegenteil bewiesen hatten. Doch schließlich war auch ihre Beziehung gescheitert, auch wenn es nicht an nicht mehr vorhandener Lust oder Liebe gelegen hatte.

Es hatten sich alle gewundert, als Adam plötzlich allein backstage bei Smackdown herumgelaufen war - okay, das hatte er nicht lange getan, weil er sich bald verletzt hatte -, nachdem John ihn eigentlich zu fast jeder Show begleitet hatte, wenn es sein eigener Dienstplan zugelassen hatte. Man hatte ihn ziemlich schnell darauf angesprochen, ob zwischen ihm und John alles in Ordnung sei, und anscheinend hatte der Kanadier die Wahrheit gesagt. Sonst hätte John in den folgenden Tagen nicht unzählige neugierige Anrufe bekommen, die mit der Frage nach seinem Befinden begonnen und immer mit dem Status zwischen ihm und Adam geendet hatten. Aber es hatte nicht an der fehlenden Lust gelegen, das war ihnen beiden unumwunden klar. Die war bis zum Schluss ungebrochen gewesen - war es bis heute, was man ja vor allem daran erkennen konnte, dass sich John Adam schon mehrere Male beinahe hingegeben hätte.

Erwartungsvoll blickte John Adam an. Er wartete immer noch auf die Frage, die er ihm zu Chris stellen wollte, auch wenn er sich bereits den genauen Wortlaut ausmalen konnte. Immerhin wusste er besser als jeder Andere, wie Adam Joseph Copeland tickte. Dessen verräterisch prophezeiender Blick verhieß nichts Gutes, und auch sein breites, Edge-typisches Grinsen wies absolut darauf hin. Natürlich wurde John nicht enttäuscht. Etwas Anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Er liebte Adams dumme Witze einfach. Er konnte ihn immer wieder zum Lachen bringen. „Ist er an … anderer Stelle genauso klein wie bei seiner Körpergröße?" Obwohl John genau gewusst hatte, dass Adam danach fragen würde, hatte er keine andere Wahl als sich an die Stirn zu schlagen. „Du bist unverbesserlich", lachte er, konnte dann nichts anderes tun, als sich für kurze Zeit an seine Schulter zu schmiegen. Ja, Adam war unbelehrbar, was seine teilweise doch recht niveaulosen Scherze auf Kosten seiner Kollegen betraf, doch John hätte ihn gar nicht anders haben wollen. Es war einfach schön mit ihm und immer wieder unterhaltsam. Er war froh, dass sie sich neutral unterhalten konnten, ohne dass negative Gefühle ihnen in die Quere kamen. Doch er blieb nicht lange in der Position, er richtete sich schnell wieder auf. „Bekomme ich eine Antwort?", erkundigte sich Adam gutgelaunt.

John stieß ein Kichern aus. „Du spinnst", erklärte er und zeigte ihm seine typische _You can't see me_-Geste, weil er wusste, dass Adam in dieser keine persönliche Beleidigung sah. Tat er auch wirklich nicht, er lächelte immer noch. „Nimmst du mir übel, wenn ich dir keine gebe?", fragte der Mann aus Massachusetts, und Adam verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht. Doch gleich darauf beugte sich Adam wieder zu John, verzog ablehnend das Gesicht, flüsterte „Nein, ich will es nämlich eigentlich gar nicht wissen" und küsste ihn, ließ John den Unterschied zwischen sich selbst und dem anderen blonden Kanadier deutlich spüren. Über Chris Irvine, der eigentlich seit langer Zeit verheiratet war und John anscheinend zu einer seiner Affären gemacht hatte, wollte er tatsächlich nicht nachdenken. Er hatte das Wichtigste erfahren - nämlich die Tatsache, dass John immer noch Single war. Immer noch strichen seine Hände über Johns Körper, mittlerweile über seine Brust, dann über den Bauch, der sich unter Johns schweren Atemzügen unregelmäßig hob und senkte …

Adams linker Arm schlich sich langsam um Johns Taille, zog ihn näher, während die rechte Hand kurz über die deutliche Ausbeulung der Jeans strich, bevor Adam dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Gürtel an Johns Hose - die er wie auch im Ring ziemlich weit trug - öffnete, dasselbe mit dem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss der Jeans machte. Die Jeans fiel zu Boden, sodass John nur noch seine dunkelblauen Shorts trug, sich seltsamerweise aber überhaupt nicht unwohl fühlte. Und als Adams Hand in ebendiese Boxershorts fuhr und sich um sein Geschlecht schloss, keuchte der Schwergewichtschampion auf, bevor sein lautes Stöhnen von Adams Mund erstickt wurde. Er hätte gar keine Zeit mehr für Schamgefühle gehabt, hätte er sie erst verspätet empfinden wollen. Plötzlich war nichts als Sehnsucht in ihm, und seltsamerweise trug das Kratzen des Bartes auf seiner glattrasierten Gesichtshaut doch noch ein großes Stück zu seiner immer extremer werdenden Wollust bei, obwohl er es bisher eigentlich nur als unangenehm empfunden hatte.

Johns Hände legten sich auf Adams Schultern - er befürchtete tatsächlich, den Halt zu verlieren, so schwach waren seine Knie plötzlich. Es war fantastisch, und John konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich der Berührung zu ergeben. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach. Er fühlte, wie Adams Hand an seinem Geschlecht auf und ab glitt, wie der Daumen sich auf die empfindliche Spitze legte, darauf kreiste und sie massierte. John erschauerte unter der Berührung, zog tief Luft in seine Lungen, musste dazu natürlich kurz den Kuss unterbrechen, nahm ihn jedoch sofort wieder auf. Er konnte nicht anders, er drängte sich der Hand regelrecht entgegen, während sämtliche Gedanken, die sich um die Vergangenheit gedreht hatten, aus seinem Kopf verschwunden waren. Ihm war, als würde sich sämtliches Denken nur auf die Spitze seines Glieds konzentrieren, während er glaubte, vor Lust wahnsinnig werden zu müssen. Ja, er drohte sich tatsächlich zu vergessen - und genau das war es, das ihn dazu brachte, sich völlig überraschend aus Adams Umarmung zu winden, ein paar Schritte zurückzutreten, damit die Küsse und auch die Berührung an seinem Geschlecht zu unterbrechen, auch wenn es ihm ziemlich schwer fiel. Er hatte Glück, dass er sich bei seinem Rückzug nicht in seiner Jeans verhakte, die auf dem Boden lag.

John glaubte, sein Herz müsste ihm jeden Moment aus der Brust springen, so heftig klopfte es. Er war irgendwie selbst erschrocken über die Tatsache, wie leicht Adam ihn hatte herumkriegen können. Er wusste, es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und er hätte sich ihm noch auf dem Boden hingegeben. John war sich selbst fremd, und irgendwie hatte er tatsächlich Angst vor dem Schatten seiner selbst, der er momentan zu sein schien. Ja, Adam war die Liebe seines Lebens, aber eigentlich handelte John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. immer rational, dachte nach, bevor er etwas tat. Heute war sein Denken ausgeschaltet worden, von Adam und ein paar Gesten, die dieser an ihm ausgeführt hatte. John hatte sich beinahe vergessen und sämtliche Grundsätze über Bord geworfen.

Das war normalerweise überhaupt nicht seine Art. Er hatte sich bisher immer Zeit gelassen - und vor allem hatte er bisher nur mit Männern geschlafen, wenn er sich mit ihnen vollkommen sicher war. Das war auch bei Chris am Anfang so gewesen, und deshalb hatte er sich auch mit ihm eingelassen. Er war sich wirklich sicher gewesen - oder zumindest hatte er sich das damals eingeredet, auch wenn er natürlich von Chris' Frau und seiner Familie gewusst hatte. Aber das Begehren war zu groß gewesen. Chris hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er ihn wollte, und das hatte John gereicht, nachdem Adam ihn ja nicht mehr gewollt hatte. Er hatte sich lange eingeredet, die Beziehung mit dem ehemaligen WCW-Athleten hätte sich auf gegenseitiger Liebe aufgebaut, doch schließlich hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er außer der Tatsache, dass sie sich im Bett verdammt gut ergänzten, nichts mit Chris Irvine gemeinsam hatte. Daraufhin hatte er die Beziehung beendet.

Er war froh gewesen, dass er während der Draft Lottery Single gewesen war. Die Beziehung mit Chris hatte im Februar, kurz nach Johns Comeback beim Royal Rumble, ihren Anfang genommen, und war bereits im Mai nach drei stürmischen Monaten wieder beendet worden. Damals war dann auch die On-Screen-Liebschaft mit Mickie aktuell gewesen, sprich, die WWE hatte diese Storyline tatsächlich ins Leben gerufen, um kein Risiko einzugehen, auch wenn die Beziehung mit Chris früher vorbei gewesen war als die Storyline mit Mickie. John hatte sich schon gewundert, als diese Idee von Vince gekommen war - er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele Leute von ihm und Chris gewusst hatten, er hatte sich immer bemüht, es geheim zu halten. Doch natürlich hatte er kein Mitspracherecht und hatte tun müssen, was die Firma verlangte, auch wenn ihm diese niemals dezidiert gesagt hatte, dass diese Storyline mit Mickie mit seiner Affäre mit Chris zu tun hatte. Gut, er - John - hatte es zu jeder Zeit geheim gehalten, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Chris es genauso gemacht hatte. Wenn man sich die unzähligen teils amüsierten, teils mitleidigen Blicke, die er nach dem Ende dieser Bettgeschichte - mehr war es im Endeffekt nicht gewesen - erhalten hatte, anschaute, kam man ziemlich schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es der Kanadier mit der Geheimhaltung nicht so genau genommen hatte.

Ja, er war sich eine Zeitlang mit Chris wirklich sicher gewesen, auch wenn ihn dieser im Nachhinein durch seine Unterhaltungen mit den Anderen doch ziemlich enttäuscht hatte. Hundertprozentig hatte er danach schlecht über ihn geredet, auch wenn John nie etwas zu Ohren gekommen war. Er hatte sich jedoch auch niemals bei seinen Kollegen danach erkundigt - er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Chris über ihn erzählt hatte. Es war ja schon schlimm genug gewesen, dass alle davon gewusst hatten, obwohl er selbst sich bemüht hatte, es absolut geheim zu halten. Ja, er war am Anfang wirklich sicher gewesen, was Chris betraf. Doch momentan war er es absolut nicht, auch wenn es mit Adam eine gänzlich andere Situation war. Adam war Single und wollte ihn verzweifelt zurück, doch immer noch konnte John sich nicht dazu überwinden, einfach Ja zu sagen. Wie er registrierte, hatte die Unterbrechung jedoch nicht nur ihn ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht - auch Adam stand da, starrte ihn an, mit vor Lust hochrotem Gesicht, glasigen Augen. Ein leichtes Beben hatte seinen Körper heimgesucht. John war sich der Tatsache, dass er nur in Shorts vor Adam stand, vollkommen bewusst, doch irgendwie wollte er dies nicht ändern, auch wenn sich seine Erektion deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichnete.

„Ich kann nicht, Adam", flüsterte er heiser, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, obwohl er eine solch abwehrende Geste eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er kannte niemanden in diesem Business besser als Adam Copeland, und ihm war klar, dass dieser jedes geäußerte Wort ernst gemeint hatte. Wieso war er sich so unsicher? Es war Adam, der da war, Adam, den er sich immer zurückgewünscht hatte. Nun wollte ihm dieser seinen Wunsch endlich erfüllen, und er hatte solche extremen Zweifel! Was zum Teufel war eigentlich in ihn gefahren? Am liebsten hätte John sich selbst geschlagen. Was wollte er denn? Adam hatte ihm unzählige Male seine Liebe erklärt, hatte sich entschuldigt, hatte eingesehen, welch großen Fehler er damals begangen hatte, und das reichte ihm immer noch nicht? John hätte gern den Kopf geschüttelt, doch er tat es nicht. Adam sollte nicht meinen, dass diese Geste ihm galt - und das hätte er auf jeden Fall getan. Irgendwie wollte John nicht, dass er ging, auch wenn ihm seine Anwesenheit doch ein gewisses Unbehagen verursachte.

Es schien, als würde in Adam jetzt jedoch ein bisschen die Wut erwachen. Zumindest wurde sein Blick etwas erzürnt, er stieß ein ungehaltenes Seufzen aus, bevor er in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall einige Fragen stellte, die im Ansatz genau dieselben waren, die John sich selbst schon minutenlang stellte. Ja, er begann tatsächlich, John Vorwürfe zu machen - und Adam fand, er hätte jedes Recht dazu. Er hatte ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet, hatte ihm erklärt, wie sehr er es bereute, damals gegangen zu sein, und immer noch wehrte er ihn ab! Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein! Wenn er ihn nicht wollte, warum erwiderte er dann seine Küsse, warum hatte er sich das T-Shirt ausziehen lassen, warum sich berühren lassen? Adam hatte seine Beherrschung lange unter Kontrolle gehabt, doch jetzt spürte er, wie er sie verlor.

Sein Tonfall war schneidend. Er verstand tatsächlich nicht, warum sich John so anstellte. Immerhin hatten sie die wichtigsten Dinge eigentlich geklärt. „Was willst du, John? Was soll ich tun, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich es ehrlich meine?" Er wartete einen kurzen Moment auf eine Antwort seines Ex-Freundes, doch als diese erwartungsgemäß ausblieb, sprach er weiter. Die nächsten Sätze taten etwas weh, doch er wollte es durchziehen - und er tat es. John war wichtiger als alles andere. „Soll ich Vince anrufen und es ihm sagen? Soll ich es offiziell machen, dass ich dich liebe? Soll ich zu RAW zurückkommen? Soll ich meinen Titel abgeben?" Adam bemühte sich, vollkommen ehrlich zu wirken. Diese Sätze waren sein voller Ernst, und das sollte John auch sehen. Er schaffte es, sie hervorzubringen, ohne auch nur einmal ins Stottern zu kommen oder leiser zu werden. Ja, der Titel bedeutete ihm extrem viel, doch er würde ihm niemals so viel bedeuten wie es John tat. Chancen auf Titel boten sich immer wieder - bei John hatte er vermutlich nur noch diese einzige, um die er momentan so verbissen kämpfte.

Der Kanadier trat John ein paar Schritte gegenüber, um ihm wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Stimme geriet noch eine Spur eindringlicher, um John von seinen ehrlichen Absichten zu überzeugen - und er schaffte es, keine Wehmut zu zeigen, obwohl der Titel und sein damit verbundener Status in der Firma beinahe alles für ihn war und in seinen Prioritäten direkt unter John zu finden war. Keine Spur der Unsicherheit war in seinem Blick oder seinen Worten. „Ich würde es tun, John. Ich würde meinen Titel sofort abgeben, wenn ich dafür nur dich wieder bei mir haben kann." In seinen Augen schimmerte bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit, und er versuchte, John diese zu vermitteln. Die leichte Angst, die sich seiner zusätzlich bemächtigt hatte, versuchte er zu ignorieren. Es war gar nichts geklärt, alles war in der Schwebe. Es ging jetzt nur rein darum, John zu signalisieren, dass das alles seine volle Absicht war.

Und er hatte damit Erfolg, denn plötzlich konnte John nicht mehr. Genau das war es, was während der ganzen Zeit gefehlt hatte - diese Worte, ausgedrückt in einer Sicherheit, die keinen Zweifel an Adams Ehrlichkeit ließ. Er spürte, wie ihm plötzlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als er endlich die Worte vernahm, die ihm bewiesen, dass Adam es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Er war wirklich bereit, alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete, aufzugeben, wenn er ihn dafür zurückbekommen konnte. Er hatte ihn damals wegen seiner Verletzung und garantiert auch wegen seiner nahenden Titelchance bei Smackdown verlassen - jetzt wollte er diese Chance aufgeben, um wieder bei ihm zu sein. Die Möglichkeit, es offiziell zu machen, fiel dank ihrer beider Status und Bekanntheitsgrad natürlich aus, doch John war sicher, dass Adam es ohne zu zögern getan hätte, hätte er - John - als Bedingung, ihn zurückzunehmen, darauf bestanden. Der World Heavyweight Champion versuchte, zu sprechen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah er, wie Adam vor ihm auf die Knie fiel und das Gesicht an seinem Bauch barg.

„Bitte, John", flüsterte er wieder, „gib mir noch eine letzte Chance. Ich bitte dich nur darum. Ich kann nicht glücklich sein, wenn ich dich nicht habe. Bitte. Ich liebe dich." Und dann tat Adam Joseph Copeland etwas, das ihn selbst eigentlich genauso sehr erschreckte wie es John erschreckte. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher plötzlich dieses Bedürfnis gekommen war, doch irgendetwas in ihm brachte ihn dazu, John die Shorts vom Leib zu streifen und seinen Penis in den Mund zu nehmen. Ja, Adam Copeland war bisexuell, und eigentlich war er, wenn er mit einem Mann zugange war, immer auf der aktiven Seite, was hieß, dass er sich Blowjobs immer nur geben ließ. John war das Gegenteil - er war ein passiver Typ und liebte es, die Verantwortung im Bett abzugeben. Wie er meinte, hätte er schon im Rest seines Lebens genügend Verantwortung, er würde es genießen, zumindest im Bett nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Adam verstand ihn irgendwie, doch es war nichts für ihn. Er war ein Mann, der in jeder Lebenslage die Kontrolle behalten wollte. Auch das hatte sie beide lange aneinander gereizt.

John warf den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete in tiefen Zügen, als er Adams Lippen fest um seinen Schwanz spürte. Seine Absicht, die er gerade noch gehabt hatte, verschob er auf später, auch wenn er sich doch darüber Gedanken machte. Eine nie gekannte Sicherheit war in ihm. Adam war einfach fantastisch, und John gab sich diesen Empfindungen hin. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ein leises „Adam …" entkam ihm trotzdem noch, doch der Angesprochene hörte es entweder nicht oder hatte beschlossen, nicht darauf einzugehen. War John auch ganz Recht - so konnte er seine Gedanken und Empfindungen endgültig der Behandlung zuwenden, die Adam ihm hier angedeihen ließ. Sprechen konnten sie später wieder. _Danach._ Kurz fragte er sich, ob Adam vielleicht betrunken und deshalb so weit zu gehen imstande war, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er das bei ihren Küssen auf jeden Fall gemerkt hätte. Nein, Adam Copeland war stocknüchtern, und das bewies John, wie wichtig ihm die ganze Sache wirklich war.

Mein Gott, warum hatte er sich eigentlich so angestellt? Das, was hier gerade ablief, war der beste Beweis dafür, wie ehrlich Adam seine Worte gemeint hatte. Er wusste, dass Adam nie zuvor Blowjobs gegeben hatte, und das sagte doch eigentlich alles aus. Er hatte ihm während ihrer Beziehung von Anfang an mitgeteilt, dass das nicht sein Ding sei, und jetzt kniete er auf dem Boden und tat genau das, was er immer so vehement abgewehrt hatte. In Johns Kopf überschlugen sich trotz seiner Absichten immer noch die Gedanken, während er in die Knie gehen musste, um zu verhindern, dass ihn die Erregung vollkommen übermannte und ihn endgültig den Halt verlieren ließ. Er konnte nicht anders, als Adam die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen, während er von Sensationen überwältigt wurde, die er in einer solchen Intensität nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch so heftig, dass er es tatsächlich spüren konnte. Eigentlich hatte er Adam etwas sagen wollen, bevor dieser seine Shorts nach unten gezogen hatte, hatte ihn ja gerade noch einmal angesprochen, doch John beschloss, seine Erklärung auf später zu verschieben. Das hatte Zeit.

Adam gab sich seiner Aufgabe hin, und zwar mit allem, was er hatte, hatte Johns Nennung seines Namens zwar gehört, sich aber nicht darum gekümmert. Ja, es war neu, ja, es war verdammt ungewohnt, einmal am gebenden Ende zu sein, doch er hätte sich keine bessere Möglichkeit vorstellen können, um John zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Dass er für ihn das tat, das er noch nie zuvor für jemanden getan hatte, musste ihm doch eigentlich endgültig klar machen, wie es um ihn stand! Natürlich hatte er doch leichte Schwierigkeiten, den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken, doch an Johns eindeutiger Reaktion - seinem zurückgeworfenen Kopf, den kleinen, wunderbaren Lauten, die zwischen seinen Lippen hervorkamen, dem genießerischen Lächeln auf ebendiesen - erkannte Adam, dass er seine Sache anscheinend nicht schlecht machte. Und nach ein paar Minuten begann es ihm sogar Spaß zu machen. Immerhin gab er John etwas, und das war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Und wenn es half, ihn davon zu überzeugen, es noch einmal mit ihm zu versuchen, war Adam alles Recht.

Er spürte Johns Hände bestärkend auf seinen Schultern, und diese Berührung spornte ihn noch weiter an. Johns leises Stöhnen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Zwar war es etwas unangenehm, auf dem harten Boden des Hotelzimmers zu knien, doch Adam scherte sich nicht darum. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Organ zwischen seinen Lippen, reizte es weiter, ließ es in beständigem Rhythmus aus seinem Mund gleiten und nahm es dann wieder tief hinein. Er imitierte einfach die Bewegungen, die John immer an ihm ausgeführt hatte, und anscheinend hatte er damit Erfolg, wie er zufrieden registrierte. Seine Hände strichen gleichzeitig über Johns Beine, glitten die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel nach oben, über den festen Po, wo er seine Wanderschaft schließlich unterbrach und einfach zupackte. Er liebte es, diesen Mann anzufassen, und Adam frönte seiner Leidenschaft in vollen Zügen.

John spannte sich an. In ihm kochte das Blut, er fühlte Wellen der Erregung in sich aufsteigen, während er sich immer wieder in Adams Mund schob, diese heiße Enge bis zum Letzten spüren wollte, achtete natürlich darauf, nicht zu tief einzudringen, um Adam keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Gern hätte er die Hände an Adams Kopf gelegt, um seine Lippen im richtigen Tempo zu dirigieren, doch er wagte es nicht. Der Bart übte irgendwie noch einen zusätzlichen Reiz aus, und John genoss es in vollen Zügen. Doch er hielt sich zurück, er griff nicht in die Prozedur ein. Er wollte Adam nicht zu etwas zwingen, das er vielleicht nicht wollte. Das war Adams allererster Blowjob, und er wollte ihm diesen nicht verderben. Außerdem war es ja auch ohne eine solche Geste absolut fantastisch. Immer wieder musste John seinen Namen flüstern, wie um sich selbst klar zu machen, dass sein Geliebter tatsächlich wieder bei ihm war. Zwar hatte er ihm das noch nicht mitgeteilt, doch das würde er schon noch tun. Momentan war dafür nicht der richtige Augenblick. Johns Hände gruben sich in Adams blondes Haar, während er die Augen öffnete und nach unten schaute. Irgendwie konnte er noch gar nicht glauben, dass ihm die Liebe seines Lebens soeben dieses Geschenk machte. Doch es entsprach der Wahrheit, denn er sah das Bild von oben. Adam Copeland hatte sein Geschlecht im Mund und schien es tatsächlich zu genießen, dieses zu stimulieren.

Der Schwergewichtschampion erschauerte, als er die Erfüllung nahen spürte, ein Beben durchdrang seinen Körper, war bis in die Fingerspitzen spürbar. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller, während er sich immer weiter hochschaukelte, nun doch Adams Kopf vorsichtig stärker an sein Glied drückte, um ihn noch intensiver fühlen zu können. Es kam ihm vor, als würden Blitze durch seinen Körper zucken, die sich einzig und allein in seinen unteren Regionen zu konzentrieren schienen, je mehr Zeit verging und je mehr er aufputscht wurde. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, er musste tatsächlich um Luft ringen, während sich ein Schweißfilm auf seine Haut legte, Hitze in seinem Leib aufstieg, ein Feuer in seinen Lenden zu brennen schien. Er glaubte, verbrennen zu müssen und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass es nicht der Fall sein würde, meinte, wahnsinnig zu werden. Das Blut pulsierte in seinen Adern, rauschte durch seinen Körper, schien nur auf einen einzigen Punkt in ihm zuzufließen. Immer weiter bahnte sich die Erregung einen Weg nach oben, John fühlte, wie er näher zum Gipfel getragen wurde, wie Adam seine Bewegungen noch einmal verstärkte, schneller wurde, spürte die leichten Krämpfe in seinen Beinen, das Zittern seines Leibes, öffnete die Augen, obwohl sich sofort alles vor ihm zu drehen begann …

Sein Höhepunkt suchte ihn mit einer Macht heim, die John wirklich erstaunte, die ihm aber gleichzeitig endgültig bewies, wie viel Adam ihm bedeutete, dass er ihn immer noch liebte und es immer tun würde. Er stieß ein heiseres Stöhnen aus, während jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers sich anzuspannen schien, ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, er sich an Adam festhalten musste, um nicht einfach zu Boden zu sinken. Immer wieder durchzuckten ihn Wellen der Erregung, er spürte, wie er zitterte, während er sich in den Mund seines Geliebten ergoss, kam und kam und kam. Es war unglaublich, und John meinte, es würde Minuten dauern. Er rang um Luft, als ihn der Orgasmus überfiel und hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, zu ersticken. Helle Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, er war nicht imstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In seinem Leib pochte es, er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er überhaupt wieder wahrnahm, wo er sich befand. Wie er es schaffte, stehenzubleiben, hätte er niemandem sagen können.

Erst als er sich wieder in der Gegenwart befand, war er imstande, Adam anzublicken, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete, breit grinsend zu John hochschaute, dessen wieder erschlafftes Geschlecht aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. Sein blondes Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn, seine Augen glänzten, sein Gesicht war gerötet, auch er atmete schwer. John konnte sich nicht helfen, auch er musste grinsen. „Das war … Wahnsinn", schaffte er es schließlich hervorzubringen, und in Adams Miene mischte sich Stolz, doch gleichzeitig ein wenig Unsicherheit. Er wusste, John würde ihm nun seine Entscheidung mitteilen. Dieser ließ sich entkräftet auf die Knie sinken, um Adam in die Augen zu blicken. Plötzlich war er wieder ernst, ließ seine Hand über die Wange des Kanadiers gleiten, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während in seinem Gesicht mit einem Mal gar nichts zu lesen war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war stoisch geworden.

Hatte Adams Herzschlag sich gerade erst beruhigt, so beschleunigte er sich jetzt sofort wieder. Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit. Was würde John ihm jetzt sagen? Er bemühte sich, etwas in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch er schaffte es nicht. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Hatte John sich ein Abschiedsgeschenk geben lassen? Adams Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er brauchte etwas, um seine eventuelle Wut zu bezwingen. Immer noch spürte er Johns Berührung an seiner Wange, während er den Geschmack seines Spermas im Mund hatte, was ihm zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ganz und gar nicht peinlich war. Doch irgendetwas war seltsam. Irgendwie fühlte Adam sich gerade überhaupt nicht gut, auch wenn die eben erlebte Situation auch für ihn fantastisch gewesen war. Doch dieses Gefühl hatte sich in den letzten Sekunden absolut verflüchtigt.

John holte tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er musste ruhig bleiben, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er das schaffen konnte. Adam hatte ein rationales Gespräch verdient. Emotional waren sie genug gewesen. Er schluckte einmal, dann richtete er den Blick auf. „Adam …", begann er, ließ diesen deutlich merken, wie sehr ihn das eben Erlebte überrascht hatte, „ich habe mir deine Argumente und deine Entschuldigungen jetzt ziemlich lange angehört. Ich hatte ein ganzes Jahr lang Zeit, über die Sache nachzudenken." Er versuchte, nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach. Es war nur eine Aufzählung der Fakten, die er hier vornahm. „Du hast mich verlassen, als ich mich verletzt habe. Du hast deine Karriere über mich gestellt." Er atmete tief durch, dann schaute er Adam direkt in die Augen, registrierte deutlich die Besorgnis in dessen Blick. Nun trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Aber du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, Adam Joseph Copeland, und ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich bin nur glücklich, wenn ich dich habe."

Während dieser Sätze hatte John das gesamte Spektrum von Adams Gefühlen auf seiner Miene ablesen können. Zuerst waren da Zweifel und Unsicherheit gewesen, dann Neugierde, die sich aber sofort mit Schuldbewusstsein abgewechselt hatte, als John mit der Aufzählung der passierten Dinge angefangen hatte. Und nun, nach den letzten Worten, stand einfach nur Überraschung auf Adams Gesicht. Der Kanadier starrte John an, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was gerade ablief. Er hatte nur Johns Lächeln wahrgenommen, und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er verstand, was dieses Lächeln bedeutete. Trotzdem musste er noch einmal nachfragen. „Du … du nimmst mich zurück?" Zweifel schwang in seiner Stimme mit - anscheinend meinte er, John würde ihn verarschen. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung nickte dieser jedoch, und einer Eingebung folgend riss Adam ihn an sich und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Er brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Das Wichtigste war gesagt. Alles andere ließ sich später klären. Sie hatten genügend Zeit dafür.

Adam bemühte sich, seine Dankbarkeit in dieser Umarmung zu zeigen, denn immer noch war es ihm nicht möglich zu sprechen. Die Emotionen hatten ihn überwältigt. Immer wieder glitt seine Hand über Johns Haar, wanderte sein Mund über seine Schläfe, woraufhin John immer wieder kurz das Gesicht verzog. Nein, er mochte den Bart ganz und gar nicht. Erst nach mehreren Minuten waren sie imstande, die Umarmung zu unterbrechen, und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem ersten bestätigenden Kuss. Adam war froh, dass John diesen ohne zu zögern erwiderte - er hatte wohl tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Natürlich merkte Adam ihm an, dass er nicht die Begeisterung zeigte, die ihn sonst auszeichnete, doch er würde sich wohl an den Bart gewöhnen müssen. Adam hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf, sich zu rasieren.

Lange hielt der Kuss jedoch nicht an, denn plötzlich kam Adam etwas in den Sinn, das er unbedingt erfahren wollte, und er unterbrach die Berührung, nahm deutlich wahr, wie glücklich John darüber war. Er beschloss, nichts darauf zu sagen, doch er sah natürlich die gereizte Haut, die der Kuss hinterlassen hatte. Einen Moment lang streichelte sein Zeigefinger über Johns Wange, doch dann konzentrierte sich Adam wieder auf das, was er von John wissen wollte. Denn das interessierte ihn extrem. „Baby?", fragte er, registrierte gar nicht, dass es das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr war, dass er John so bezeichnete. „Warum hast du mir das erst so spät gesagt, wenn es dir ohnehin schon vorher klar war? Ich hätte gar nicht zu solchen … Mitteln greifen müssen, oder?"

John konnte sich nicht helfen, er brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus, schmiegte sich dann kurz an seinen neuen alten Lebensgefährten und seufzte. Ein paar Sekunden lang druckste er um die Sache herum, doch dann rückte er mit der Sprache heraus, wenn das auch nur gespielt zögerlich geschah. „Na ja … ehrlich gesagt … Baby, nimm mir das jetzt bitte nicht übel … aber … ja, ich war mir schon vorher ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich zurücknehmen würde." Adams Augen wurden groß, schockiert starrte er John an. So etwas war er von dem Mann absolut nicht gewöhnt. John war nicht berechnend, war es eigentlich nie gewesen. Er hatte auch nie nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil gesehen - er hatte im Gegenteil immer zurückgesteckt im Bestreben, die Menschen um sich herum glücklich zu machen. Dass das diesmal anders war, überraschte Adam doch sehr.

Adam stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. „Ich hab mir die Arbeit umsonst gemacht?", fragte er sarkastisch, während er die Umarmung endgültig unterbrach. Beruhigend hob John die Hände und grinste ihn an. „Das würde ich nicht sagen, Schatz", wandte er ein, „es war toll. Es hat mich endgültig überzeugt." John schlang die Arme um Adams Taille und blickte ihm in die Augen. Adams Gesichtsausdruck war etwas beleidigt, er hatte einen Flunsch gezogen, sodass John ihn einfach auf die Lippen küssen musste. Er fand es niedlich, wenn Adam so dreinschaute, und es war ihm klar, dass dieser das auch genau wusste und ihm seine Aktion ohnehin nicht übelnahm. „Außerdem …", machte er dann weiter, „hättest du in meiner Situation dasselbe getan." Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute Adam um Verzeihung bittend an. „Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, nachdem du mal angefangen hattest. Wollte ich auch gar nicht. Warum hätte ich mich um diese Erfahrung bringen sollen? Es war fantastisch!"

Der Kanadier beschloss, nicht mehr darauf einzugehen. Außerdem musste er sich ja selbst eingestehen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war. Gut, was hieß da _gar nicht so schlimm?_ Es hatte auch ihm selbst verdammt viel Spaß gemacht. Allein Johns Reaktionen zu beobachten war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Zu wissen, dass man das Ganze anscheinend gut gemacht hatte. Seinen Geliebten zum Höhepunkt gebracht zu haben - und das beim allerersten Mal. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig, Baby", prophezeite er, bevor er Johns Hand nahm und ihn ins Schlafzimmer geleitete, „wir haben gerade erst angefangen." Natürlich ging John mit, auch wenn er langsam doch etwas müde wurde. Der Blowjob hatte ihm noch einige Energiereserven abgenötigt, aber er wusste, dass er Adam nachgeben würde, egal, wie fertig er bereits war. Es lief alles auf Sex hinaus, also würde John sich ergeben.

Dass er splitternackt war, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Das Einzige, das ihn störte, war, dass Adam im Gegensatz zu ihm noch vollständig angezogen war. Aber gut, das konnte man ziemlich schnell ändern. Adams Blick schweifte kurz durch das Schlafzimmer, als sie dort angekommen waren. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. John, der Ordnungsfanatiker. Nirgends lag ein Kleidungsstück herum - die paar Teile, die er - Adam - ihm ausgezogen hatte, ignorierte er mal -, das Gepäck stand säuberlich aufgestapelt in der Ecke. Der Kanadier musste lächeln, als er den Koffer mit dem Titelgürtel an oberster Stelle wahrnahm. Anscheinend hatte John noch keine Zeit gehabt, ihn Vince zurückzugeben. Das konnte er in der Früh auch noch erledigen. Aber dass das Zimmer aufgeräumt war, wunderte Adam gar nicht. In diesem Punkt hatten sie sich immer schon unterschieden. Er selbst hielt nicht viel von Ordnung, ihm war das Chaos in seiner Villa in Florida viel lieber. Wenn er schon mal zu Hause war - was sowieso selten genug vorkam -, wollte er wenigstens nicht noch aufräumen müssen. Zwar brauchte er länger, um etwas zu finden, wenn er danach suchte, aber das war auch nicht so schlimm. Irgendwann war noch alles aufgetaucht.

Adam riss sich aus seinen Gedanken - besser gesagt, wurde daraus gerissen, als er spürte, wie John an seinem T-Shirt zog. Immer noch war er extrem gut gelaunt, hatte noch immer das breite Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schnell streifte er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen, bevor er Johns Kopf näher an seinen brachte und seine Lippen mit seinen bedeckte. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, ihn zu küssen. John erwiderte den Kuss sofort, während Adam aus seinen Stiefeln schlüpfte, sie in weite Entfernung kickte, damit später keiner von ihnen darüber fallen würde. Lange hielt der Kuss jedoch nicht an, denn John konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste sich über Adams Hals weiter nach unten. Gut, irgendwie war auch der Bart dafür verantwortlich, denn es war tatsächlich ein bisschen unangenehm, das Stechen zu spüren. Doch natürlich hätte John Adam das niemals gesagt, auch wenn dieser es ihm ziemlich sicher anmerkte.

Seine beiden Hände fassten in den Bund von Adams Jeans, zogen ihn näher, wanderten dann über den Oberkörper des Kanadiers, bevor sie wieder nach unten glitten und den Verschluss der Hose öffneten. John riss das Kleidungsstück nach unten, was ihm Adam mit einem zufriedenen Laut kommentierte. „Ich mag es, wenn du so stürmisch bist", brachte er heiser hervor, fasste John am Hinterkopf und zog ihn, dessen Lippen gerade mit seinem Schlüsselbein beschäftigt waren, wieder nach oben. Dann fasste er ihn um die Taille und schleuderte ihn mit einem gekonnten Manöver auf das Bett, wo John liegenblieb und erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen musste, seinen Geliebten derweil beeindruckt anschaute, weil er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. „Oh, du hast wirklich nichts verlernt", lobte ihn der Mann aus Massachusetts, während Adam sich über ihn kniete und sofort wieder seinen Mund suchte. Derweil streifte eine Hand die Shorts ab, die der Kanadier noch trug, und John stöhnte aus vollem Herzen auf, als Adam sich auf ihn legte und er ihn zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit unbekleidet an sich spüren konnte. Mein Gott, wie hatte es ihm gefehlt.

John war sich noch nie zuvor so sicher gewesen. Adam war alles, was er wollte. Er hatte nie jemanden so geliebt wie diesen Mann. Und allein diese Liebe brachte ihn dazu, all seine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen. Ja, er würde mit ihm schlafen, das wusste er. Normalerweise war John ein Mensch, der sich mit solchen Dingen Zeit ließ, doch Adam war imstande, eine Sehnsucht in ihm zu erwecken, deren Erfüllung keinen Aufschub mehr aushalten konnte. Er wollte ihn einfach, und Adam hatte ihm ja schon mehrmals mitgeteilt, dass es ihm genauso ging. Immer wieder duellierten sich ihre Zungen, begleitet von heftigen, keuchenden Atemzügen, Stöhnen, Seufzen. Adam konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, John zu berühren. Immer wieder strich er ihm über das Gesicht, die Brust, das Haar, ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern, bis sie an seiner Erektion ankam, die ihm mehr als deutlich zeigte, dass John ihn genauso sehr begehrte wie Adam ihn.

Scharf zog der Schwergewichtschampion Luft ein, als Adams Hand neuerlich begann, ihn zu reizen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er das lange aushalten würde, und er bäumte sich unter lautem Stöhnen auf. Es geschah schon fast automatisch, dass er Adam dann die Beine um die Taille schlang, doch da unterbrach der Kanadier den Kuss und blickte ihn aus glasigen, dunklen Augen an, die ein Spiegel derer seines Geliebten waren. Auch er hatte seine Erregung beinahe nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. „Hast du etwas da?", fragte er atemlos. Ihm war klar, dass er die Stimmung für den Moment ruinierte, doch sie waren immer verantwortungsvoll miteinander umgegangen, und das würde er jetzt sicher nicht ändern, auch wenn diese Versöhnung von keinem von ihnen wirklich geplant worden war. John hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, und Adam hatte absolut nicht so weit gedacht. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er damit gerechnet, dass John ihn hinauswerfen würde. Hatte er nicht getan.

Während der Frage strich sein rechter Zeigefinger liebevoll über Johns Wange. Dieser schloss kurz die Augen, dachte nach, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und Adam bedauernd anblickte. „Tut mir Leid", meinte er, „ich konnte damit nicht rechnen. Ich …" John wollte sich wirklich rechtfertigen, doch Adam wollte das gar nicht hören. Das war nicht nötig. „Scht." Adam legte seinem Geliebten den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du musst mir nichts erklären, Baby", flüsterte er lächelnd, „wir konnten damit beide nicht rechnen." Er rollte sich von John herunter und stand auf, streifte seine Shorts wieder über die Beine, bevor er in seine Jeans stieg. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte er, bevor er sich zu John beugte und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zukommen ließ, „nicht weggehen." John verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. „Wo sollte ich wohl hingehen?", erkundigte er sich. Adam zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sein T-Shirt aufsammelte und überstreifte. „Keine Ahnung. Obwohl es ein sehr erotischer Anblick wäre, wenn mir ein nackter John Cena auf dem Gang entgegenkommt."

John begann zu lachen und zeigte ihm wieder seine typische Geste. „Idiot." Natürlich meinte er es nicht böse, und Adam wusste das. Noch einmal trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, dann schaffte es Adam, sich von John zu lösen und das Zimmer zu verlassen, ohne sein Vorhaben noch einmal zu verschieben. Er verzichtete darauf, seine Stiefel anzuziehen, die in der Ecke lagen - er würde ohnehin gleich wieder zurückkehren. Auf dem Gang beeilte er sich dann natürlich. Die Aussicht, die Nacht mit John zu verbringen, verlieh ihm beinahe Flügel. Während der ganzen Zeit zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. Jeder, der ihm begegnet wäre, hätte ihn gefragt, was mit ihm los war, doch weil es mittlerweile bereits nach drei Uhr früh war, war er ganz allein auf dem Flur. Im Zimmer packte Adam seine Sachen, putzte sich schnell die Zähne und machte sich dann sofort wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Geliebten. Warum sollte er noch einmal zurückkommen, wenn er in ein paar Stunden ja auch abfliegen würde? Zwar hatte er keinen solchen Stress wie John, doch er hatte keine Lust, später wieder in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren.

Immer noch konnte John nicht glauben, was da gerade geschehen war. Doch allein die leichten Abschürfungen auf seinem Gesicht - die waren nichts Schlimmes, die würden in ein paar Stunden wieder verschwunden sein, auch wenn sie doch etwas brannten - und das kräftige Pochen seines Herzens zeigten ihm an, dass es wohl tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Adam war wieder da, war wieder bei ihm. Nach über einem Jahr waren sie wieder zusammen. Glücklich seufzend schloss John die Augen, zog schließlich die Decke über sich, als sich die Hitze, die Adam in ihm entfacht hatte, wieder verflüchtigte und ihm etwas kalt wurde. Eigentlich hatte er ja wirklich vorgehabt, auf Adam zu warten - immerhin hatte dieser ja noch etwas mit ihm vor -, doch John hatte keine Chance mehr, die Müdigkeit zu bekämpfen, auch wenn er es versuchte. Aber der anstrengende Abend, der Alkohol und die letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Er schlief ein.

Nur zwei Minuten später betrat Adam das Zimmer wieder, mit seiner Reisetasche über der Schulter. „Hey Schatz, da bin ich …" Weiter kam er nicht, nachdem sein Blick auf seinen schlafenden Geliebten gefallen war. Für einen Moment starrte er John erstaunt an, konnte tatsächlich nicht fassen, dass dieser wirklich eingeschlafen war und ihn mit seinen Erwartungen und seiner Erregung allein ließ. Mann, er hatte sich doch extra so sehr beeilt! Dann stieß er ein tonloses Lachen aus, stellte seine Tasche in eine Ecke. Aufwecken wollte er John auch nicht mehr - er hatte sich seinen Schlaf absolut verdient. Immerhin war nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis er wieder aufstehen musste. Also zog sich Adam wieder bis auf die Shorts aus und legte sich zu ihm, umfing ihn mit seinen Armen und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Den Sex konnte man ja nachholen.

Als er sich mit dem Kinn in Johns Schulterbeuge kuschelte und seine bärtige Wange auf jene seines Lebensgefährten traf, kam ihm zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass sich das doch nicht so gut anfühlte, wie er eigentlich gemeint hatte. John war die erste Person, der er körperlich nahe gekommen war, seit er sich den Bart hatte wachsen lassen. Na ja, vielleicht sollte er sich doch langsam mal rasieren. Aber er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf, musste Adam sich eingestehen. Gut, darüber konnte er nachdenken, wenn John nach Atlanta geflogen war. Wie die WWE zu seiner neuen Gesichtsbehaarung stand, wusste Adam ohnehin nicht. Das war alles so schnell gegangen. Am Samstagnachmittag war er überraschend nach Boston beordert worden, nachdem es zuvor lange Zeit geheißen hatte, man wüsste nicht, was man mit ihm machen, besser gesagt, wie man seine Rückkehr anständig in eine Storyline umwandeln sollte.

Adam war das auf die Nerven gegangen. Er war schon seit einem Monat wieder fit, fühlte sich wieder ausgezeichnet, und dann wollte ihn die WWE nicht einsetzen? Das hatte er ganz und gar nicht lustig gefunden. Er hatte sich schon lange zurückgemeldet. Gut, der PPV war dann in zweierlei Hinsicht äußerst befriedigend geworden - immerhin hatte er John und den Titel zurück - und hatte das Verhalten der Firma im Vorfeld doch ziemlich wettgemacht, aber trotzdem hatte es ihn schon gestört, zuvor so lange Zeit untätig zu Hause sitzen zu müssen, obwohl er absolut wieder in der Lage gewesen wäre, im Ring anzutreten. Zum Bart hatten weder Vince noch Stephanie etwas gesagt, also hatte er ihn stehen gelassen. Seine Kollegen hatten da schon erstaunter dreingeschaut, doch auch sie hatten sich eines Kommentars enthalten. Auch wenn Adam wusste, dass er da in nächster Zeit sicher einiges zu hören bekommen würde. Immerhin kannte er seine Leute.

Johns leises Stöhnen und die Tatsache, dass er das Gesicht verzog, holte Adam aus seinen Überlegungen. „Kratzt", murmelte der Schwergewichtschampion im Halbschlaf und versuchte, sich von diesem unangenehmen Gefühl zu entfernen. „Nicht gut." Obwohl John ihn somit gerade abgelehnt hatte, musste Adam doch lächeln. John im Schlaf reden zu hören war unterhaltsam, weil das absolut unbewusst passierte und demnach meistens nur einzelne Worte oder kurze Sätze zwischen seinen Lippen hervorkamen. Natürlich tat er ihm den Gefallen, wenn auch ziemlich ungern. Warum konnte er den Bart nicht einfach akzeptieren? Anscheinend hatte keiner seiner früheren Freunde einen Bart gehabt, sonst wäre John es gewöhnt gewesen. Adam legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Er rechnete damit, in dieser Nacht keinen Körperkontakt zu erhalten. Gott, das war unfair! Zuerst keinen Sex, und dann durfte er nicht einmal kuscheln!

Wenigstens traf Zweiteres nicht ein, denn John drehte sich um und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, legte den Kopf auf Adams Brust, rieb seine Wange kurz an der weichen Haut, um eine gute Schlafposition zu finden. „Besser", nuschelte er und seufzte zufrieden. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er die Augen geschlossen. „Schlaf gut, Baby", flüsterte Adam ihm zu, doch John schien das nicht mehr gehört zu haben, denn er gab keine Antwort, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Adam war es egal. Sollte John ruhig schlafen. Er hatte sowieso nicht viel Ruhezeit, da war jede Minute kostbar. Adam konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste seinen schlafenden Lebensgefährten schließlich doch noch auf die Stirn. John stieß einen genervten Laut aus und vergrub sein Gesicht weiter in seinem menschlichen Kissen. Nein, anscheinend gefiel ihm der Bart auch während er schlief überhaupt nicht. Adam kam sich zwar etwas zurückgesetzt vor - keinen Sex, und dann passte John nicht einmal, wie er momentan aussah! -, doch schließlich schaffte er es, einzuschlafen. Er würde John schon noch von den Vorzügen eines Barts überzeugen.

**Haus von Adam Copeland, Tampa/Florida, Donnerstag, 27. November 2008, 17:32**

„Höhlenmensch."

„Holzfäller."

„Yeti."

„Mike Knox' verschollener Zwillingsbruder."

„Bigfoot."

Jedem einzelnen erzürnt zwischen den Zähnen ausgestoßenen Wort folgte ein Zug der Rasierklinge auf seiner Gesichtshaut. Ja, Adam stand zu Hause in seinem Badezimmer und nahm sich mit heftigen Bewegungen den Bart ab. Die ausgestoßenen Schimpfworte waren nur ein Teil derer, die er in den letzten Tagen hatte hören dürfen. Er hatte gemeint, er würde sie überhören können, doch nach einiger Zeit war das nicht mehr möglich gewesen, nachdem ihm wirklich _jeder einzelne_ seiner Kollegen eines an den Kopf geworfen hatte. _Blondie_, wie ihn vor allem der RAW-Kader seit ziemlich langer Zeit nannte, war er bereits gewöhnt, doch die kreativen Auswüchse seiner Kollegen, die seinen Bart betrafen, waren noch ein ganzes Stück schlimmer als dieser eine Name gewesen. Vor allem, weil sich auch sein eigener Lebensgefährte absolut nicht zurückgehalten hatte. Denn der _Holzfäller_ samt dem Witz _Schade, dass dein Geburtstag schon vorbei ist, sonst hätte ich dir ein Flanellhemd gekauft und du wärst ein originaler kanadischer Waldbursche geworden. Das wäre ein schönes neues Gimmick für dich!_ war auf Johns Mist gewachsen und von den Anderen ziemlich schnell übernommen worden.

Sein Vorhaben war leider auch nicht aufgegangen. Immer noch verweigerte sich John ziemlich stark seinen Küssen, ließ sie manchmal wirklich einfach über sich ergehen, rieb sich dann das Gesicht und verzog die Miene, weil ihm das Stechen alles andere als gefallen hatte. In der Nacht rückte er von ihm ab, wenn er ihn von hinten umarmen wollte und John so seinen Bart zu spüren bekam. Auch die Beschwerden im Schlaf hatten nicht ab-, sondern eher zugenommen. Den Sex hatten sie am Montag zwar noch in der Früh, bevor John zum Flughafen gefahren war, nachgeholt, aber irgendwie war es anders gewesen. John, der eigentlich überhaupt nicht kitzlig war und während solcher Aktionen normalerweise stoisch ruhig blieb, hatte die meiste Zeit nur gekichert und sich unter ihm gewunden, wenn Adam seinen Hals geküsst hatte. Das war für Adam etwas völlig Neues. Noch niemals hatte jemand gelacht, während er mit ihm schlief! Irgendwie hatte ihn das in seiner Männlichkeit getroffen, wenn er ehrlich war.

Gut, ein weiterer Grund für die Rasur war auch die Anmerkung von Vince gewesen, wonach die Fans so ziemlich dieselben Witze wie der Smackdown-Lockerroom machen würden und es Adams Entscheidung sei, ob er seinen Status als bester und wichtigster Heel von Smackdown gegen den einer Witzfigur tauschen wolle - und das nur aus Eitelkeit, einen Bart, der ihm laut Vince ohnehin nicht stehen würde, behalten zu wollen. Das hatte Adam dann endgültig zum Nachdenken gebracht. Immerhin wollte er seinen Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nachdem Vince schon so großzügig gewesen war und ihm gleich bei seinem ersten Match den Titel wieder überreicht hatte. Damit hatte Adam nämlich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er war wie alle anderen auch der Meinung gewesen, mit Paul alias Triple H jetzt erst einmal eine Weile zu fehden, bevor ihm dieser den Gürtel überließ. Aber die WWE hatte alle überrascht, und Adam war froh darüber.

Im Wohnzimmer rührte sich nichts, wie Adam bemerkte, als er versuchte, Geräusche auszumachen. Er glaubte, den Fernseher zu hören, aber sonst nichts. Gut so. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass John ihn hier überraschte, bevor er fertig war. Er tauschte einen Blick mit dem seines Spiegelbildes, nahm sein Gesicht genauestens unter die Lupe, ob er nicht irgendwo eine Stelle vergessen hatte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt besser als vorher, musste er sich eingestehen. Ja, es war wirklich an der Zeit gewesen, dass der Bart abkam. Adam ließ den Rasierer sinken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, um sich die letzten Reste Schaum vom Gesicht zu waschen. Ja, irgendwie war es so tatsächlich besser. Er hatte zwar ein paar Tage gebraucht, um das zu verstehen, doch schließlich hatte es ja doch noch funktioniert. Der Kanadier lächelte. Endlich gehörten die dummen Spitznamen der Vergangenheit an. Und auch John würde sich ihm endlich wieder zuwenden. Er griff nach einem Handtuch, trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und verließ mit beschwingten Schritten das Badezimmer.

John saß auf der Couch und starrte in den Fernseher, war in ein Musikvideo vertieft, was Adam ganz Recht war. Einer Eingebung folgend schlich er sich so lautlos wie möglich in den Raum, beugte sich über das Sofa, schlang John die Arme um die Schultern und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Der Schwergewichtschampion zuckte zusammen und stieß einen erschreckten Laut aus. „Oh mein Gott, du hast …", begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht, als er spürte, wie sich Adams unbehaarte Wange an seiner rieb. Er musste die Augen schließen, obwohl ihm im ersten Moment nicht einmal klar war, dass da Adams unrasierte Wange an seiner war. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden verstand John, was das bedeutete. „Na endlich", kommentierte er trocken, bevor er sich umdrehte und Adams Gesicht genau in Augenschein nahm, indem er ihm beide Hände auf die Wangen legte. „Endlich siehst du wieder aus wie ein normaler Mensch", grinste er mit einer gewissen Erleichterung in der Stimme, „endlich kann ich dich wieder küssen, ohne dass es unangenehm ist." Adam zuckte mit den Schultern - natürlich würde er John nicht sagen, dass diese Ablehnung doch ein bisschen der Grund für seine Rasur gewesen war, wie er sich im Nachhinein eingestehen musste. „Ach, ich wollte in eineinhalb Wochen einfach nicht hinter dir zurückstehen, wenn wir uns im Ring treffen. Immerhin möchte ich der gutaussehende Mann im Ring sein."

„Träum weiter, Schatzi", lächelte John wissend und voller Selbstbewusstsein - außerdem sah er sofort, dass Adam ihn anschwindelte -, „ich sehe besser aus, und das weißt du auch. Daran kann auch dein nicht mehr vorhandener Bart nichts ändern. Du bist dafür der bessere Wrestler von uns beiden. Wir werden uns schon beide gut aussehen lassen, davon bin ich überzeugt." Adam stieß ein Knurren aus, während er über die Lehne des Sofas kletterte und sich neben John fallen ließ, der sofort genüsslich eine Hand über seine Wange gleiten ließ - fast, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass der Bart doch noch dem Rasierer zum Opfer gefallen war. „Aber wenn es dich tröstet, Baby", lenkte John ein, als Adam ihn immer noch beleidigt anschaute, „für mich bist du der bestaussehendste Mann in der ganzen Firma. Zumindest wieder seit ein paar Minuten." Adam beschloss, nicht nachzufragen, wer vorher laut John der bestaussehendste Mann gewesen war. Das war nicht wichtig. Hätte Adam nachgefragt, hätte John ihm wahrscheinlich aus purer Absicht irgendeine dämliche, nicht ernst gemeinte Antwort gegeben.

Etwas Anderes war weitaus wichtiger, und Adam brachte es zum Ausdruck, indem seine beiden Hände unter Johns T-Shirt fuhren und zärtlich über seinen Rücken strichen. Gleichzeitig legten sich seine Lippen an den Hals seines Geliebten, und dieser seufzte wohlig auf, als er nichts anderes als Adams Mund spürte. Genau wie früher. Er fühlte, wie Adam ihn in die Couch zurückdrückte, sodass Johns Kopf auf der Seitenlehne lag und er sich ausstrecken konnte. Adams Hände streiften ihm die Jogginghose ab, taten dasselbe mit dem T-Shirt. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung, die John einfach nur genoss. Endlich hatte er seinen alten Adam wieder. Natürlich war es auch mit dem neuen schön gewesen, doch der Bart hatte einfach gestört. Es war John schon peinlich gewesen, sich so dermaßen auf eine Kleinigkeit zu versteifen, doch es war einfach nicht dasselbe gewesen.

„Ich liebe dich, Adam", flüsterte er, und irgendwie kam es ihm selbst so vor, als wäre es erst jetzt die absolute Wahrheit. „Bitte lass dir nie wieder einen solchen Bart stehen." Adam blickte auf und schaute seinen Geliebten amüsiert an, stieß ein übertriebenes Seufzen aus. „Warum hab ich nur erwartet, dass das jetzt kommt?", lachte er und küsste John auf die Stirn. John zuckte mit den Schultern, als Adam ihn wieder anblickte, intensiv seine Augen in die seines Lebensgefährten richtete. „Eingebung?", fragte er spaßeshalber, während seine Hände sich neuerlich an Adams Wangen legten. Er musste ihn einfach immer wieder berühren, weil er sich endlich wieder gut anfühlte. Endlich war Adam wieder so, wie er ihn immer geliebt, wie er ihn immer gewollt hatte. Es war ja nicht nur eigennützig, dass der Bart wieder weg war. Er sah ohne einfach besser aus. Das war eine unwiderlegbare Tatsache - das hatte ihm ja sogar die WWE-Spitze mitgeteilt.

Plötzlich begann eine Idee in Adam zu keimen. Eigentlich hätte er es John ja doch irgendwie zurückzahlen müssen, dass er seinen wunderbaren Bart so sehr hasste, aber Adam brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Gott, warum war der Mann eigentlich so empfindlich? Dieses bisschen Stechen konnte man doch aushalten … Gut, er wusste nicht wirklich, wie sich das anfühlte. Adam war bisher fast nur mit Frauen zusammen gewesen - war unter anderem zweimal verheiratet gewesen und hatte ziemlich viele Affären gehabt -, bevor John nach Jahren der Zusammenarbeit plötzlich mehr als ein Kollege und ein guter Freund geworden war. Die wenigen Männer, die Adam in seiner Jugend gehabt hatte - er war sich ziemlich schnell darüber klar geworden, dass er bisexuell war und hatte das damals auch dementsprechend ausgelebt -, waren immer glatt rasiert gewesen. Na ja, mit denen hatte er auch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung geführt, das waren fast alles One Night Stands gewesen, sprich, mit der gegenwärtigen Situation nicht zu vergleichen. Die Beziehung hatte er erst mit John gewagt, und er war noch immer so glücklich wie am ersten Tag und dankte seinem Schicksal mehrmals täglich dafür, dass John ihn Montag früh zurückgenommen hatte, auch wenn er zuerst abgewehrt hatte.

„Versprichst du es mir?", fragte John vorsichtig nach, hatte doch leichte Besorgnis in der Stimme, weil Adam ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, augenscheinlich in Gedanken versunken war. Über Adams Lippen wanderte ein breites Grinsen, er seufzte auf, als wäre es eine extrem schwere Einschränkung, doch es war klar, dass er das nicht ernst meinte. „Okay, ich verspreche es, aber nur, weil du es bist. Ich mochte meinen Bart eigentlich, und irgendwie fehlt er mir bereits", begann er in ziemlich wehmütigem Tonfall, und er vernahm, wie John aufatmete. Dieser wollte etwas sagen, doch Adam legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war erst einmal er an der Reihe. Immerhin wollte er für die Tatsache, dass er seinen Bart hatte abrasieren müssen - und das hatte er in allererster Linie getan, weil es ihm auf die Nerven ging, dass John seine Zärtlichkeiten nicht mehr gefielen! -, doch etwas zurückhaben.

Adams Eingebung wurde immer drängender, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Plötzlich fühlte er eine extreme Sicherheit in sich. Er wollte es durchziehen - und er würde es tun, egal, wie lange es dauerte. Er hatte aber das Gefühl, dass es schnell gehen würde, es auszusprechen, auch wenn er damit rechnete, dass es bis zu Johns Reaktion sicher ein paar Minuten dauern würde. Sie hatten sich auch in den eineinhalb Jahren ihrer Beziehung niemals über diese Möglichkeit unterhalten. Doch je länger Adam über die Sache nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er sich. Irgendwie konnte er selbst nicht ganz glauben, dass ihm eine eigentlich vollkommen abwegige Idee, die er zuvor niemals auch nur ansatzweise in Erwägung gezogen hatte, plötzlich als so vollkommen plausibel und natürlich erschien. Es würde ein verdammt großer Schritt sein, das war ihm klar, doch plötzlich wollte er nichts anderes als die Frage zu stellen. Zuerst musste er jedoch noch darauf hinarbeiten. Er würde John ohnehin damit überfallen, aber er wollte es gern noch ein wenig hinauszögern.

„Ich verspreche es, Baby, aber unter einer Bedingung."

Er konnte sehen, wie John kurz erbleichte, und das überraschte Adam doch ziemlich. Womit rechnete er denn bitte? Adam konnte nicht umhin, für eine Sekunde aufzulachen, als ihm ein paar witzige Szenarien durch den Kopf schossen. Nein, nichts davon entsprach dem, das er haben wollte. Er wurde wieder ernst, blickte John intensiv in die Augen. Er bekam mit, wie dieser schluckte, wie sich plötzlich Besorgnis auf seiner Miene abzuzeichnen begann, und Adam musste wirklich aufpassen, um ihn nicht wortwörtlich auszulachen. Gott, was erwartete er bloß? Welche Horrorszenarien dachte der Mann sich aus? Es hätte Adam schon interessiert, doch er fragte nicht nach. Er hatte etwas vor, und das war wichtiger als alles andere.

„Was … was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der Jüngere schließlich in einem gewissen zögernden Tonfall, hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Adam konnte sein Herz pochen fühlen, so stark schlug es in Johns Brust, küsste John kurz auf die Lippen, um ihn dadurch vielleicht etwas zu beruhigen. Dann starrte er ihm intensiv in die Augen, strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, das er ansprechen würde. In seinen Augen war es zumindest nichts Schlimmes. Und er betete bereits, dass es auch John nicht als solches empfinden würde. Aber wenn er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie positiv John war, wie groß die Liebe zwischen ihnen war, hatte er eigentlich gar nicht so viele Zweifel.

Der Kanadier holte für einen Moment Luft, war sich des großen Schritts vollkommen bewusst. Er hatte das zwar schon einige Male gemacht, doch irgendwie war es ihm noch nie so bedeutsam vorgekommen wie am heutigen Tage. Ja, es war anders als früher. Vor ihm saß der Mann, der er liebte. Diesmal würde es spontan geschehen, würde nicht akribisch geplant sein wie damals. Adam war sich deutlich bewusst, welche Schwierigkeiten auf sie zukommen würden, sollte alles so klappen, wie er sich das vorstellte. Doch das alles war noch Zukunftsmusik, denn zuerst musste er einmal die Worte aussprechen, die seine Absichten ausdrücken würden. Und das tat er im nächsten Moment, ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Er war sich sicher, also sprach er es tatsächlich aus, griff zuvor noch nach Johns Hand und hielt sie fest, während er John weiterhin in die Augen blickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es tatsächlich sein Ernst war. Er versuchte, überzeugt auszusehen, und es gelang ihm verdammt gut, denn in seiner Stimme war absolut keine Beklommenheit. Ja, er war sich seines Vorhabens wirklich sicher.

„Heirate mich, John."

_**Ende**_


End file.
